


Haunted House RP

by violet_hour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, Desperate!Harry, First Date, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, Hayride, M/M, Omorashi, WIP, i'm mad at us, not finished, pee desperation, rp fic, rp series, the end is seriously bad, uni verse, you're going to be mad at us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_hour/pseuds/violet_hour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go on their first date together to a haunted house and hayride. Desperation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House RP

**Author's Note:**

> *Please refer to the [Road Trip RP](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6234820) for full note summary about the RP series*
> 
> In this fic, violet_hour is Harry's POV, and degrassian66 is Louis' POV. 
> 
> We seriously left off on a cliffhanger here, and I apologize. I think we were already excited about our next RP at that point, and just switched over (as we never had any plans to actually post these anywhere before now). But reading this back, even I want to know what happens. There has been discussion about a possible conclusion in the future. But we don't know exactly when.
> 
> We do hope you enjoy the desperation though, since that was the main focus of the fic anyway.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!

_violet-hour said the following:_

Standing in front of his full length mirror, Harry buttoned the last button of his shirt to his neck before throwing on the first of five blazers he’d grabbed from his closet. He didn’t usually have such a difficult time choosing an outfit, but today was different. Louis had finally, _finally_ asked him out, and as excited as he had been all morning, Harry didn’t think he’d ever felt more nervous in his life. His entire stomach was a jumbling flutter of butterflies. 

Tossing on the first jacket, he barely even got the second arm through before he shook his head in discontent and threw it back off. He moved onto the next. Then the next, then the next, until he’d successfully discarded every single one. Maybe he should just go without. But it was mid-autumn now and the weather was unpredictable at best. It’d been grey all day, and not only were the clouds threatening rain at any moment, but Harry could already feel the slight chill in the air. He should bring a jacket. 

With a sigh, Harry shrugged on the grey blazer that he’d bought himself as a birthday present last year and studied himself in the mirror. He usually loved this jacket, so why did it look so terrible right now? He sighed again, smoothing out the front and twisting to the side to check his profile. No. It was wrong. It was all wrong! Maybe he should just cancel. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he told his stubborn reflection. Even if he had to go nude, he was not missing this. Hmm, he frowned in contemplation. Could he go nude?

Giving up on his outfit with another frown, Harry decided to try and do something with his mop of unruly hair. But that only lasted about one second before he remembered how futile that was. His hair had a mind of its own. Besides, if he left it to fall in his face, maybe Louis would reach over and brush it away… 

Turning away from his reflection, Harry smiled wistfully. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis threw on a pair of simple blue jeans and one of his favourite striped shirts. He had contemplated wearing one of his bright-coloured trousers, possibly the red pair, but had decided to stay on the safe side for today. Though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone if they asked, he was actually a bit nervous for his first date with Harry, and didn’t want to risk messing it up with the wrong outfit choice.

He spent a long time styling his fringe so it sat just the way he liked it, spritzed on some cologne, and slid on his best pair of TOMS before heading out.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

After Harry had brushed his teeth and slid on his usual white converse shoes, he checked his watch and chewed his lip. He didn’t know why he was in such a fit of nerves. He didn’t remember the last time he was so anxious. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to calm himself before Louis arrived. He’d texted Harry saying he’d be picking him up in about an hour, and that was nearly an hour ago. Harry jumped a little, trying to shake off his nerves.

He was about to sit on the couch and maybe turn the TV on to kill some time, when he decided he should try and have a wee before he left. Often when he got especially nervous, his bladder tended to act up. Louis had luckily never seen Harry’s embarrassing potty dance yet, and he really didn’t think their first date was the best time to start either.

Hopping over to his bathroom, Harry emptied his surprisingly half-full bladder, and washed his hands quickly, running one more hand through his hair. 

His stomach still felt too fluttery, but he didn’t want to eat anything before going out in case Louis wanted to stop for dinner. Harry actually had no idea what their plan even was for tonight. He could text and ask, but he didn’t want to risk Louis getting distracted when he was driving over, and glance over at his phone instead of at the road ahead of him. 

Harry went back to the couch to sit and wait. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis sang along to music in his car, trying to quell his nerves. It wasn’t like him to get nervous over dates – he was usually the one making boys practically drop to their knees in front of him – but he just liked Harry _so_ much. It was different than any of his past dates, when he wasn’t all that interested in the other guys.

He knew once he saw Harry all his nerves would probably disappear. They’d hung out a few times before, having met through mates of theirs, and they’d instantly bonded. Louis had honestly never felt so at ease around someone so quickly. But at the same time he still got butterflies whenever Harry tossed his hair or giggled at his jokes.

Louis took a deep breath as he approached the flat Harry shared with his mate Niall, another first year student at the university they attended. He rode the elevator up to Harry’s floor, knocking on his door.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had finally decided to flip the TV on, if for nothing else but a distraction to the fluttering in his stomach. He couldn’t believe Louis made him so nervous! It’s just because Harry liked him so much. From the moment they met, he liked Louis instantly. He didn’t want to ruin whatever was happening between them.

Before he could worry too much about how he could potentially screw this up before it even started, there was a knock on his door, and Harry suddenly wished Niall was here instead of his night class so he could answer the door while Harry went and changed for the third time that evening.

But it was too late, and Niall wasn’t there, so Harry had no choice but to just answer the door himself. Biting his lip, he pulled it open and could barely keep his eyes from growing twice their normal size. Louis looked so amazing. He always looked amazing, but he looked exceptionally good tonight.

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling brightly, actually feeling a portion of nerves starting to dissipate. He’d been nervous about the date, but something about Louis just made him feel so comfortable at the same time. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis grinned as Harry opened the door, looking absolutely incredible. He always looked gorgeous, but tonight just, wow.

“Hi, love,” he smiled, leaning in for a hug. Oh god, was that too much for a first date? Should he have gone for a ‘hey, mate’ and a fist-bump or something? Okay, he was probably overthinking this.

Harry hugged him back warmly, and Louis immediately relaxed. It was fine; it was just Harry, the same lad he’d laughed at for ten minutes straight after he’d repeatedly tripped over the football while they were playing with some of their mates. 

“You look great, Haz,” he complimented sincerely as they withdrew from their brief hug. They began walking back to the elevator. “So I was thinking we’d go grab a bite to eat, then see what we feel like afterwards. I’m not much of a planner,” he shrugged, “but I figure it’s better to just go with the flow, you know?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pretended to brush Louis away, batting his hand lightly. ”Aww shucks,” he grinned, feeling his skin tingling where Louis had been wrapped around him. “So do you,” he added with an even wider smile. 

As Louis led him down the hall, sounding like his usual, confident self, Harry felt himself completely relax. He could do this. Of course, that was before he ended up tripping over his own foot on the way to the elevator.

“Haha, whoops,” he tried to laugh, at the same time mentally slapping himself in the face. “You have to admit it takes real skill to be able to trip over absolutely nothing…” He hit the button for the ground floor, his eyes darting constantly to Louis’ gorgeous face. “But yeah, that all sounds good. I’m starving actually, I didn’t want to eat anything in case that’s what you had planned.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis laughed loudly when Harry tripped over nothing. He was so adorable when he was klutzy. “Yeah, such skill,” he joked along, patting Harry lightly on the lower back. 

“Perfect. I know a great place not far from here,” he agreed casually; he didn’t add the fact that he’d spent an hour grilling Zayn on the best place to take Harry on a first date. Zayn was one of their mutual friends, so Louis figured he could trust him to know Harry’s tastes well enough to pick a restaurant he’d enjoy.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry followed Louis into the elevator, feeling optimistic. “Do they have tacos?” He really liked tacos. As they rode down the lift, Harry stepped a little closer to Louis, hoping he wasn’t going to get caught mentally stripping him with his eyes. He couldn’t help it. As good as Louis looked in his clothes, Harry could only imagine how good he looked without them. He hoped that wasn’t creepy. It probably was, so that’s why he hoped he didn’t get caught. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they do,” Louis replied, mentally thanking Zayn for his suggestion. They reached the ground floor, and Louis led the way out of the lift and to his car. He opened the passenger door for Harry with a flourish. “Don’t expect that to be regular thing. I’m only trying to impress because first date, at all,” he joked, winking playfully at Harry. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Oh, I am definitely going to expect this from now on,” Harry winked back. “Sorry.” As he slid into Louis’ car, he chewed his lips excitedly. That really sounded as if Louis was planning on seeing Harry again after this.

He and Louis made small talk the short distance to the restaurant before Louis pulled into a spot and helped Harry out of the car. Once inside, they were led to a table and then handed a pair of menus. Before the waiter left the table, he asked which drinks they’d like to start with.

“Um, tea, please,” Harry smiled. “And water, I guess.” Now that they were actually in the restaurant, their date officially starting, the nerves started to hit Harry again. He hoped the water would help. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

After they’d ordered their drinks, Louis turned his attention back to Harry. God, he looked amazing, his hair as curly as ever. Louis loved the curls, and fuck, were his lips even fuller and pinker today than the previous times they’d hung out? Okay, Louis really needed to stop this train of thought. It was only the first date, and Louis had a strict ‘no sexual activity of any kind on the first date’ rule. He would definitely go for some snogging though if Harry was up for it.

Okay, fuck, he was getting way ahead of himself. He realized he’d been sitting there staring at Harry for any indefinite amount of time – it was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like ages in Louis’ head. Time to put his infamous loud personality to work.

“So, Liam was saying you’re from Chesire, right? How are you liking the change to London? I’m a Donny lad meself, and I know it definitely took me some getting used to in my first year,” Louis said. Okay, so it wasn’t the most creative of first date openers, but at least it would hopefully get the ball rolling and remove any last first-date jitters.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

They received their drinks quickly, and Harry took a sip of his still-hot tea just to calm the jittering in his stomach. Louis was just staring at him! And although they’d been getting to know each other, he still didn’t know Louis well enough to really be able to read him. Of course, Louis had probably the most beautiful eyes Harry had ever seen, and they could look his way as much and often as they wanted, but still. What did it mean? Was there something on Harry’s face. Was his shirt collar messed up? Or was Louis just as nervous as Harry? He took another sip, and thankfully Louis started talking. 

“Yep, Cheshire,” Harry confirmed. “But I lived in a really little town, so yeah, London has definitely taken some getting used to. Like before, I could look onto the street outside my house at night and actually see the stars.” He sipped at his tea, feeling himself relax again. “So Doncaster? Are you a Rovers fan then?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s weird coming from a place where everyone used to know everyone, to such a big city. I love it, though.” Louis took a sip of his own tea, his body finally relaxing from the slightly tense form he hadn’t even realized he’d been in.

“Yeah, huge fan actually,” Louis grinned, always happy to be talking about football. “I actually used to work flipping burgers at their games. Got sacked from that pretty quickly though, cause I always showed up late,” he added, a bit sheepishly. Oh, well, if he and Harry were going to be hanging out more after tonight, he would quickly learn all of Louis’ bad habits anyways.

“Are you a big footie fan yourself?” he asked, while briefly scouring the menu. “I mean, obviously you’re rubbish at playing,” he teased, looking up as Harry laughed. Louis grinned back; he loved a guy who was able to laugh at himself. “But do you have any favourite teams? I was always a massive Man U fan, but that might have been partially because I spent most of my adolescence wanking to posters of David Beckham,” he shrugged, raising his eyebrows at Harry. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Heyyy,” Harry pouted playfully at Louis’s quite inaccurate tale that Harry was rubbish at football. So not true. He smiled a bit as he watched Louis sip his tea. His pinky unintentionally went up a bit as he took another drink. Harry smiled behind his mug. “But yeah, I’m a big fan as well. Man U is definitely good. But David Beckham?” he raised his eyebrows in mock disapproval. “Don’t you think he’s a bit overrated?” 

Harry’s lips curled a bit at Louis’ incredulous glare. Whether or not he actually thought Beckham was overrated was really quite insignificant now considering he was going to be fighting to get imagines of Louis ‘wanking’ to the man’s posters, out of his head for the rest of the night.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh, Curly, you do not want to get into an argument with me over Beckham,” Louis countered, eyes glinting mischievously as he leaned forward. “Unless you want to spend the entire night hearing me list facts about how he’s the greatest – not to mention fittest – player of our generation,” he continued, struggling to keep his grin contained. If there was one quality Louis needed most in a partner, it was the ability to keep up with Louis’ banter, and Harry was definitely proving to be able to do that.

The waiter approached their table then, and Louis realized he’d been so wrapped up in his conversation with Harry that he’d barely been able to scan the whole menu. He just ordered the first pasta he saw, while Harry happily ordered his tacos. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s heart fluttered at the nickname. It was his favorite. 

And honestly he wouldn’t mind spending an entire night listening to anything Louis might have to say, as long as it meant he could be with him. Nudging his foot softly under the table, Harry said, “Is talking about how fit you find football players really how you want to start this date?” He grinned widely though, to show he was kidding. “I’m feeling a little jealous over here. First you knock my football skills,” he teased, taking another sip of tea. “Now I’m supposed to compete with the players even off the field? That’s a lot of pressure, Lou.”

He was still grinning when the waiter came back over. Harry hadn’t bothered with the menu since he already knew what he wanted. He also ordered himself another cup of tea since he realized his first cup was nearly empty. He placed a straw in his water and sipped at it as he waited for his next mug.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis chuckled. “Well, yeah, Hazza, I need to make sure your taste in footie players is up to par,” Louis knocked Harry’s foot back. Geez, were they already playing footsie under the table? Louis would be embarrassed by how obviously infatuated he was, if he wasn’t you know, too bloody infatuated to care.

“Don’t worry, Harold. You may not be able to compete with them on the field, but I think you can definitely give Beckham a run for his money off it,” he complimented flirtatiously. He meant it too; Harry was fucking hot. He’d taken his shirt off during their football game in the park, and he had the most mouth-watering combination of sculpted abs and soft hips that Louis had ever seen.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to hide his blush behind another gulp of his water. “Harold?” His mates back in school used to call him that sometimes and he’d politely demand they knock it off immediately. But he thought it sounded quite nice coming from Louis’ lips. Maybe he would let it slide, this time. 

Nudging Louis’ foot back under the table, he insisted, “I’m just as capable on the field too, I’ll have you know. That was just an off-day.” He smiled widely, letting his teeth show through.

The waiter came a moment later with his second mug of tea, telling them their food would arrive shortly. 

“What did you order again?” Harry asked after blowing at his steeping tea. He was definitely still craving tacos, but he wanted to keep his options open. Louis suggested this place, which Harry assumed meant he must have eaten here before, and he might have ordered the best dish in the house.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yes, Harold. You got a problem with that nickname,” Louis quirked his eyebrow, playfully daring Harry to retort. 

“Mhmm, sure love, whatever you say,” Louis taunted, hooking his foot around Harry’s ankle. He smirked when the waiter dropped off another mug of tea already. “Thirsty?” Louis teased, nodding at the mug. He wasn’t really one to judge, seeing as he’d had his usual two huge mugs of tea for breakfast this morning, but it was fun to give Harry a hard time.

“Umm, some sort of pasta,” Louis replied. “I haven’t had it here before, but you can never go wrong with pasta.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry mused thoughtfully. “As long as you don’t mind if I call you…” he glanced around for inspiration, before he just named the first thing that came to his mind, “Kung Phooey. Or Chop Suey! I think that’s even better.” He smiled in happy satisfaction, quite proud of himself for those.

And his smile grew even wider in surprise when Louis hooked his foot around his ankle. You didn’t do that to someone unless you actually did really like them, right? He hadn’t even grasped what Louis was referring to with him being thirsty before he realized he was still blowing on his too-hot tea. “No,” Harry grinned back, “just English.”

Harry’s eyes grew momentarily wide at the prospect of a bit of pasta. That was probably his second meal of choice, after tacos. Well, aside from Yorkshire pudding which would probably always hold the number one spot.

“I love pasta, and it’s really fun to cook too because you can do so much with it.” He took a sip of his tea, wincing slightly as it burned his throat. “Do you cook at all?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stared at Harry, trying but failing to keep his lips from curling up into a smile. “Haz, no way in hell are you calling me either of those names, ever,” he warned, breaking into a full smile by the end.

Louis laughed at Harry’s ‘just English’ comment. “Well played,” he allowed. “Gotta say, I appreciate a man who enjoys a good cuppa.”

He chuckled to himself when Harry asked about cooking. “Yeah, I’m quite honestly the most horrible cook you’d ever meet,” he admitted. “I once set our oven on fire while trying to heat up a frozen pizza, then just sat there in shock until Zayn came to the rescue,” he laughed at himself. “I can make a mean bowl of cereal though,” he joked.

“What about you, any good at cooking yourself?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Haz! That was the other one aside from Curly that gave Harry another pleasant fluttering in his stomach. He had no idea really how it came about, but he had to admit that he quite liked all these nicknames. It was fun. “I don’t know,” he teased happily, smiling to match Louis’. “You have to admit that Kung Phooey has a bit of a nice ring to it.”

Harry raised his mug in a silent toast, “Cheers. You want a sip? It’s quite good actually.” He held his mug out in case Louis wanted a taste, unsure of his stand on germs or how much was too much.

“Ooh, General Mills better watch their back,” he smirked dorkily. “And was this before or after you started flipping burgers; because I can’t imagine adding ‘nearly burnt down house via frozen pizza’ would have looked too great on a resume.” His eyes lit up even more when Louis asked about Harry’s own cooking skills. “Ehh,” he shrugged modestly, “I’m alright, I suppose… I used to cook with my mum all the time before I moved out here.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Harry, if you call me Kung Phooey one more time, this date is over,” Louis kidded. Yeah right, he wouldn’t end this date for anything.

“Mmm, thanks, that _is_ good,” Louis hummed around the mug of tea. He handed it back to Harry hiding a grin at the fact that Harry was already casually sharing things with him. 

Thankfully swallowing his tea quickly, he burst into surprised laughter at Harry’s joke about Louis’ cooking. “I’ll have you know, I was a great burger flipper!” he argued, even though it was far from the truth. 

“Just alright, huh?” Louis smirked; he could tell Harry was just trying to be modest by the slight blush on his face. “I bet you’re really good. You seem like the type, I can tell by the curly hair.” It made absolutely no sense, but it was also an excuse for Louis to reach over and tug lightly on Harry’s curls. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pretended to flinch, because he could hear the amusement in Louis’ voice, and he was pretty sure it was more of an empty threat. “Alright, alright. Chop Suey, it is.”

He couldn’t help the wide grin as Louis accepted the mug and took a sip. He was glad Louis trusted him enough to share the drink. It’s not like Harry would have offered it if he knew there was a chance he had some terrible sickness that could pass on to Louis, anyway. Taking the mug back, he took another long gulp himself. 

Harry felt a surge of happiness rush through him. That was at least the second time Louis had laughed at something he said, and he was definitely taking that as a good, no a _great_ , sign. “Well, maybe we can have some burgers some time, and put these so-called skills to the test?”

When Louis started to match Harry’s cooking skills to his hair, he spluttered slightly at his drink. That made absolutely no sense at all. “It’s the mark of a true chef, I guess?” Harry played along. But then there were fingers in his hair and all other words got suddenly lost in his throat. It was Harry’s biggest thing,when people played with his hair, and Louis must have known. Somehow. Feeling a little weak in the knees, Harry tried, and failed, not to lean into the touch. 

“Ok,” he managed to squeak when Louis finally pulled away. “After the burgers, I'll have to cook something for you then, and you can be the judge.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis decided to let the ‘Chop Suey’ slide, too amused with Harry matching him point for point in the banter. He was definitely a keeper.

Louis reluctantly removed his hands from Harry’s hair, not wanting to be caught lingering there for a socially unacceptable amount of time. Luckily, their server showed up then, so Louis was able to get himself together while the food was laid out.

“Already setting up for a second date? A bit presumptuous, huh, Harold?” Louis teased, smiling openly so Harry would know he was totally down for a second date, even though they were only halfway through their first one.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Well, how could you really go on without ever finding out if my hair has any relation to my cooking? Plus, there is a prospect of free food, so I figured that might pique your interest.”

Taking a bite of his tacos, half of the inside came out through the bottom and back onto Harry’s plate. Maybe he should have used a fork. Hoping this minor etiquette fail wasn’t going to affect anything, Harry glanced up and promptly decided he was off the hook when he saw Louis nearly shoving pasta into his mouth, getting sauce carelessly onto his chin. There was a side of garlic bread on Louis’ plate, and without even thinking, Harry reached over to grab a piece. He loved garlic bread. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Are you mocking me?” Louis scoffed, kicking Harry lightly in the shins beneath the table. “But yeah, I’m always down for free food, so you’ve got me there.”

Louis tucked happily into his pasta. It was delicious. He was so immersed in it that he almost missed Harry snagging a piece of his garlic bread.

“Hey!” he protested, playfully slapping Harry’s wrist with his free hand. “Get your grubby paws off my food, you thief.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Absolutely mocking you,” Harry winked.

He gasped in mild shock when Louis slapped his hand. Oh right, he forgot, this was only their first date, and first actual meal together. Louis didn’t know about Harry’s food theft tendencies yet. Well, he better get used to it.

“But I’m hungry, and I don’t know, that just looks really good. You’re not really gonna eat all that, are you?” He tried reaching for the bread again, completely forgetting all about his own food. Why hadn’t he ordered pasta? 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Damn right I’m gonna eat all of this,” Louis countered, scooping up a huge forkful of pasta with a grin, while simultaneously stealing a taco off Harry’s plate. Hah. Revenge.

Harry pouted the most adorable pout, though, and Louis ended up giving the taco back after only one bite. “Jesus, Styles, I feel bad for your mum. You must have gotten away with everything as a child.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Not everything...” Harry mumbled.

Even though Louis gave the taco back at Harry’s insistence, Harry still frowned when he looked between their two meals. He swore pasta had never sounded so good.

“Let’s split,” he suggested, not waiting for an answer as he reached over to fork some of Louis’ meal onto his own plate. He shoveled in quick mouthfuls before Louis had a chance to do anything about it, washing each bite down with a long gulp of tea until his second mug was drained. He moved onto his water instead without a second thought. 

“Thanks for sharing,” he mumbled through a mouthful of spaghetti. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Sharing is caring,” Louis deadpanned, while still sat in shock after Harry stole half his food. Man, that boy has some nerves. And Louis absolutely loved it.

He smiled at Harry across the table, noticing he had some pasta sauce on the side of his lip. “You’ve got a little something..” Louis reached across the table and thumbed at Harry’s lip, cleaning the sauce off his face. It was a cliché move, but it earned him a shy grin from Harry so it was definitely worth it. 

“So, what do you feel like doing after dinner?” he continued the conversation.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“’S’actly,” Harry mumbled thickly. 

He felt his skin flush pleasantly, eyes flickering at Louis excitedly when he pulled the old ‘wiping the sauce off the lip’ move. Despite it being an obvious one, it still wasn’t one you just did to everyone…

Harry took another sip of water, debating if he should order another tea or not. He decided against it though. Two was probably enough.

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Harry thought for a moment. “Oh, well, actually I remember Niall mentioned something to me about this really sick haunted house not too far from here? There’s a really cool hayride too, afterward.” Suddenly second-guessing himself, Harry chewed his lip and gave Louis a hesitant glance. “I mean, I don’t know if you’re into that or not…?” It was hard thinking up ideas when you didn't really know the other person all that well. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, that sounds sick,” Louis agreed enthusiastically. “I love things like haunted houses.” It was also a good excuse to hold Harry close as they got scared out of their wits, but he didn’t mention that particular fact.

They finished eating soon after, and the waitress brought their check to the table. Louis immediately pulled out his wallet, waving Harry off. “Hey, I’m the one who asked you out, so it’s on me,” he insisted. Harry was hesitating to put away his wallet, so Louis added, “You can get the next one, yeah?” 

It seemed to appease Harry, and Louis paid the bill and then stood up and pulled his light jacket on. “All set to go?” he asked.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Really!?” Harry nearly squealed, covering his mouth with both hands quickly to muffle his outburst. He'd been momentarily worried that Louis would hate that idea or something, and think Harry was weird for even suggesting it. “I mean, that’s cool…” Harry nodded, playing off his excitement. 

When he saw Louis pulling out his wallet however, he had a mild panic attack. Any situation where someone put themselves out made Harry uncomfortable, and Louis feeling like he had to pay for Harry’s meal on top of his own, was definitely putting Louis out. But he just brushed Harry’s offer to help pay away. Any attempts at, “But, but – “ were futile, and finally Harry just agreed that he would get the next one. And the next one. And Louis didn’t know it, but probably every one after that. 

Harry nodded, holding up a finger to signal one more second as he leaned over and gulped down the rest of his water. It seemed a waste to just leave the last bit unfinished. Grabbing his phone and double checking that he had his wallet, he slipped out of the booth. “All set.”

As he followed Louis out of the restaurant, Harry felt no pressure in his bladder, and no conscious thought to the amount of liquid he’d just consumed; and therefore, the thought to use the bathroom before they left didn’t even cross his mind. 

Once outside, Harry stepped in time with Louis, their shoulders brushing softly. “Is it really embarrassing for me to admit that I’ve never actually been to a haunted house before?” It was true. He loved Halloween, and getting dressed up, and bobbing for apples, and all of that involved. But for some reason, he’d never managed to get around to going to an actual haunted house. If you didn’t count that cardboard ‘play house’ his grandparents had set up one Halloween for him and his sister, in their backyard when they were just kids. And Harry didn’t count it, since it had been more of a 'treat' than ‘trick’. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Really? That’s crazy,” Louis asked, incredulous. “I’m pretty sure I’ve been to a haunted house every year of my life. Well, at least since I was old enough that me mum trusted me to go without weeing myself,” he joked with a laugh. “But seriously, you’re gonna love it! It’s such a rush.”

He remembered to add on, “Oh, and it’s totally not embarrassing.” He usually didn’t have to worry about people taking his brashness the wrong way, but he hadn’t known Harry for long, and wanted to make sure he didn’t offend him. However, by the way tonight was going, it seemed like his and Harry’s personalities meshed well and they were already getting pretty good at reading each other.

They got to the car and Louis slid into the driver’s seat, slapping his palm against his forehead when Harry climbed in the passenger seat. “Man, I already forgot the whole ‘charming first date’ thing, didn’t I?” He turned to Harry, who seemed completely unperturbed that Louis hadn’t got the door for him. “Told you my gentleman ways wouldn’t last very long,” he laughed.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s eyebrows raised in mild surprise. But his impressed smile quickly turned into a teasing smirk. “Since your mom trusted you wouldn’t wee yourself, huh? So then, what does that make it? Once?”

He giggled a little at the look on Louis’ face. Louis was so easy to talk to, and even though Harry had been told he could be quite the charmer, Louis just made it so easy. And he felt so relaxed around him. This was how a first date should go. 

“Well thanks,” he half-bowed. “But just wait until you hear my petrified screaming.” Of course he was kidding. Harry had a very manly scream. In fact, he didn’t even scream at all. Never. And it definitely wasn’t embarrassing. 

Following Louis into the car, he hadn’t even noticed Louis didn’t offer to open his door for him, until Louis was slapping himself cutely on the forehead. Harry smiled back, reaching for his seatbelt. “Gentleman ways? Wasn’t even aware they’d started in the first place.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ha ha, real funny, Harold,” Louis nudged his elbow into Harry’s waist. 

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it,” Louis replied to the comment about Harry’s screaming. He almost added that he would hold him close and protect him during all the really scary bits, but bit his tongue. Too soon probably.

“Gee, aren’t you a cheeky one,” Louis drawled, poking Harry in the stomach as he turned the car on and pulled out of the parking space. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I swear, I wasn’t even trying to be,” Harry shrugged jokingly to the ‘cheeky’ comment. “But alright, I suppose buying my dinner was quite gentleman-y of you.” 

Glancing out the window, he tried to determine where they were so he could give Louis proper directions to the haunted house. “I think if you just go straight, we’ll find it pretty soon.” He instructed, before sitting back, enjoying the comfy seating. Louis had a pretty decent car for a uni student. 

“Do you have any Halloween music?” Harry asked suddenly. “We could set the tone.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Umm, no I don’t think I do,” Louis replied. He didn’t have any CD’s in his car, and he’d left his iPod at home. “I can improvise though.” He started making dramatic ‘scary’ noises, causing Harry to giggle beside him. 

Before long, they spotted the haunted house up ahead. Louis pulled the car into the parking lot, hopping out of the car excitedly. “This is gonna be sick!”

There was a bit of a line to get into the house, but Louis saw a small tent selling hot chocolate and other snacks beside the line. “Want to share a hot chocolate while we wait?” he suggested to Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was laughing way harder than he should be at Louis’ attempts at ‘improvising’. He couldn’t help it, it was hilarious.

The night had gotten a bit colder, like Harry had expected, and he pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself, following Louis excitedly. There was quite a queue of people waiting to get into the house, and Harry nodded quickly at the mention of hot chocolate. Or maybe it was more at the mention of _sharing_ one.

“Sounds good.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

They bought their hot chocolate, Louis letting Harry pay for this one. As they stood in line for the haunted house, Louis bounced lightly on his toes. “It’s a bit chilly, innit?” He did his jacket up, then wrapped his hands around the hot chocolate, taking a large sip. Much better.

He handed the cup to Harry, and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. “So, how are you feeling? Scared about your first haunted house experience?” he taunted.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“We need another season in between summer and autumn. Like pre-autumn,” Harry agreed, wrapping his arms around himself. Luckily, he was able to find a perfect position at just the right angle so that Louis blocked most of the wind.

Taking the drink, Harry felt a rush of warmth go through him as he took a sip. Then another. Laughing a little, he glanced at Louis. “Well, I don’t know. If your little improvised horror sound effects are something I should be expecting, then, yes. I’m absolutely terrified.” He took another long sip before passing the cup back to Louis, glancing around at the other people in line. Some of them had gone as far as donning their own haunted house get-up, such as masks and face paint. 

Harry pouted, “We didn’t dress up. Are they still going to let us in?” He was mostly kidding, but then again. He’d never been to one of these before. Maybe it was a requirement. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Mm, yes, agreed,” Louis nodded.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not,” Louis laughed, before taking another sip of their drink. 

He kept himself from chuckling at the pouty look on Harry’s face when he brought up the costumes. “Harold, of course they’re going to let us in. We’re paying customers,” he rolled his eyes fondly. Harry was still pouting a little, so he added, “We’ll make sure to dress up next time we go to one of these things.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I’m not sure if it _was_ a compliment or not,” Harry teased back.

Despite his pout, and nerves that he wasn’t properly dressed (Niall hadn’t said anything about them dressing up!) his eyes lit up at Louis mentioning ‘next time’. Did that mean what Harry thought it meant? Louis was already planning a second date? Well, Harry wasn’t going to get ahead of himself, but that obviously meant something. 

“Ok, but I get to choose what you dress up as. Don’t worry,” he smiled cheekily. “It won’t be anything too embarrassing...”

Several minutes later, they'd moved up a few spaces in line, and Harry twitched slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He almost felt like he had to pee kind of. But it was probably just the cold. Although it could have been all that tea he had with dinner too. Either way, he decided not to dwell on it and just hope that it passed.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know if I trust that,” he joked about Harry choosing his costume. “But speaking of dressing up, did Liam mention the party we’re having next weekend for Halloween? You and Niall should definitely come, it’s gonna be wicked,” Louis enthused. “Have you thought about your Halloween costume yet?”

He noticed Harry wrapping his arms around himself, and squeezed a little closer to offer some body warmth. “Cold? Don’t worry, the adrenaline rush from the house will warm us up.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s eyes lit up at the idea of a party. He loved parties, especially when they were themed. “I’d love to come!” he gushed enthusiastically. “That sounds great. And yeah, I’ve thought about it a little,” he shrugged. “But you’ll have to wait until the party to see it. What about you?”

He leaned into Louis a bit, when he stepped in closer. “That’ll be good. I just hope I don’t end up weeing myself like you,” he teased. But as soon as he said it, he wished he hadn’t. The hot chocolate was almost gone, and now Harry was regretting drinking it. He could definitely feel a pressure in his bladder, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t just the cold playing tricks on him either. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ooh, now I’m intrigued,” Louis smirked. He hoped it was something sexy; then again, a really adorable costume would be good, too. But really, as little clothes as possible would be ace. “I’m not sure yet, meself. What do you reckon would suit me?”

“Hey!” Louis protested, but he was laughing. “I was six! To be fair, I don’t know why they even let me in to begin with.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry looked Louis up and down slowly, bringing a finger to his chin as he scrutinized him carefully. “Hmm.” Anything, really. Inside of course, Harry was thinking something sexy, and anything that would emphasis that incredible bum. Instead, he said, “You’d make a good Peter Pan.” As soon as he said it, he realized how true it was. Louis would make an excellent Peter Pan. Hmm, maybe that meant Harry needed to do a little readjusting to his own costume. Did they sell Wendy Darling costumes for boys?

“Yeah, right,” Harry laughed. “That’s what they all say...” He laughed again, but his mind was still stuck on the growing pressure he felt. He didn’t want to have to pee right now. Shivering slightly, he glanced around casually, pretending to be checking out everyone’s costumes. But really he was trying to scope out a toilet. Even though it was just the initial urge hitting him, knowing where the loo was would make him feel better. Coming up short from the darkness around them, Harry turned back to Louis and sighed. “I can’t believe you’ve been going to these things since you were six, and this is only my first time. I hope my fright-tolerance isn’t going to be embarrassingly low.”

Why did he have to pee right now.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You just want to see me in tights,” Louis nudged his hip against Harry’s. “I’m onto you, Styles,” he winked, before cracking a grin.

Louis took another sip of the hot chocolate, before passing it back to Harry to finish. “Don’t worry. I’ve taken my younger sisters to haunted houses before, and I doubt your scream can rival theirs.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“What can I say,” Harry shrugged. “I’m an opportunist at heart.”

“Aww,” Harry couldn’t help smiling. “How old are they? I love kids.” He really did, and the idea of Louis taking his younger sisters to these kinds of things, was adorable. Plus, it was something to take his mind off his steadily filling bladder.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Uh, Lottie’s fourteen, Fizzy’s eleven, and the twins are eight,” Louis couldn’t help a soft smile breaking onto his face as he spoke about his younger sisters. “They’re pretty great. Like, obviously annoying like younger siblings are,” he joked, “But they really are the best. Miss them quite a bit out here; I call home quite a lot to speak to my mum, and I usually talk to the girls then, too.”

He blushed a little, looking down before looking back up at Harry. “Yeah, I’m a right mama’s boy, I guess,” he shrugged. He usually didn’t like to show his more ‘sensitive’ side until he knew someone for a bit longer, but he already felt different around Harry. “Anyways, what about you? I think you mentioned before that you have an older sister, right?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Younger siblings are annoying, are they?” Harry quipped, raising a skeptical eyebrow. “I’ll have you know that I have been nothing but angelic for all of my sister’s life.” He grinned, thinking about how just last week he’d annoyed Gemma so much that she’d hung up the phone right in the middle of their conversation. “But yes, older sister, Gemma. But she never took me to a haunted house before…” That was mostly because she was usually so busy helping Harry and their mum make all their Halloween candy. They didn’t pass out store-bought treats, they made it themselves.

He couldn’t believe Louis had four sisters though. And that he was a self-proclaimed ‘mama’s boy’ either. He never would have guessed that. But he definitely thought it was sweet that Louis missed them, and called home so often. 

The cold air was starting to get to Harry a little more, and his bladder felt like it was filling up rather quickly. He really didn’t know what he should do about it. Should he tell Louis he kind of wanted the toilet, or would that be really awkward? It was only their first date after all. He didn’t necessarily want to bother Louis with it. Maybe there was a loo right inside the house, like before the actual entrance, and Harry could slip in really quick. He shouldn’t have had so much tea at dinner. 

Shifting slightly, Harry slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and tried harder to ignore the growing pressure below. “I love my family to death, but I admit I haven’t been so great at calling home lately,” he confessed, feeling a bit sad at the realization. “I’ve just been so busy with classes, I haven’t made the time. Suppose I should do that soon though.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Louis quipped back. Harry may look quite angelic on the outside, but even after only knowing him for a couple of weeks, Louis was already aware of the cheeky side of him.

Louis clapped Harry on the shoulder. “Yeah, I was a bit like that in first year, too. Get all caught up in the first year away and all.”

He noticed Harry was shifting around as they got closer to the entrance. “Aw, is someone getting a little nervous?” he mocked, eyes glinting mischievously.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry just smiled wider, knowing Louis was onto him.

“You don’t have a choice,” Harry told him. “And I’m not even going full time, since I dropped one of my classes.” It was decided. He was making time to call home tomorrow. The day after at the very latest. 

Bending slightly against the cold, Harry dug his hands deeper into his jacket pockets, and glanced over at Louis a little distractedly. “Nervous?” he pretended to laugh. “Me? Never.” Standing back up, he bounced on his feet a little. Not so much from needing to pee at this point, but mostly just because he was cold. “Just cold. I hope we can get in there soon.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I think we should be in soon,” Louis replied, glancing up ahead. Judging by the line ahead of them, he figured it wouldn’t be much longer until they got inside.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nodded, taking another glance at the queue ahead of them. As he did, he looked around the surrounding area again as casually as he could, but he still didn’t see a bathroom anywhere. He could definitely wait until after the haunted house was over, but he’d probably want to go before they got on the hayride.

A few minutes later, one of the workers of the haunted house suddenly came out and announced that they had to close it off for a few minutes because one of the guests got so scared that they passed out inside. Harry pouted, both in sympathy and inconvenience. They were so close. 

Glancing at Louis, he joked, “It was probably a little kid that shouldn’t have been in there in the first place.”

Huddling a little closer to Louis, Harry supposed he didn’t mind having to wait a little longer. That is, until ‘a few minutes’ started turning into quite a lot longer than that; at least it felt like it to Harry. Checking his phone briefly, he saw that it had definitely been more than just a few minutes. He grit his teeth slightly. That hot chocolate was catching up to him now, on top of the tea that had already begun filling his bladder. Maybe he actually should try and go before they got in. 

Chewing his lip, Harry glanced over at Louis, debating if he should just mention something to him. But he hesitated. It wasn’t really worth bringing up right now. Harry just decided there would be a toilet he could use before they went into the actual house portion. Shouldn’t be too much longer.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hey now, you’re not allowed to make fun of me,” Louis pretended to pout. “Just wait until you embarrass yourself in front of me. I’ll make sure you never hear the end of it,” he joked. Well, partly joked. He loved teasing the people he was close to; the more he liked someone, the more he teased them, usually. He was also fiercely protective though.

They chatted for a little while longer until the line finally started moving again. “About time,” Louis whinged, standing on his tip-toes to confirm that the people at the front of the line were moving into the haunted house. “How long does it take to shovel a little kid off the floor?” He was joking, just being his usual sarcastic self, but he realized a second later that he could have been read as coming of as a dick. He breathed a subtle sigh of relief when Harry laughed.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Well then, I’ll make sure I never embarrass myself in front of you,” Harry decided. That was easy enough since he didn’t usually get embarrassed that easily anyway, despite how clumsy he was. 

Scrunching his face, Harry was feeling distracted by his increasing need. But when Louis made the joke about shoveling the kid from the floor, he laughed out loud. “Maybe all the good shovels were taken,” he added, playing along. 

He was really glad they‘d started moving again. He wanted to get in the place and see if there was a bathroom he could use. Forcing himself to think about something else, since he really didn’t want to be focusing on how full his bladder was over being here with Louis, Harry went to his usual method of distraction. A joke! And who didn’t love a good joke? He was sure Louis would appreciate it. Even though neither his mother, father, sister, or Niall had even pretended to laugh when he’d told them it. 

Harry decided to go for it anyway. Turning to Louis, he asked, “Why did the vampire get thrown out of the haunted house?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis tried to keep himself from fondly rolling his eyes when Harry brought up the joke. Over the few times they’d hung out with mates, he’d already managed to hear two of Harry’s particularly awful jokes. The thing was though, no matter how terrible the jokes were, the way Harry told them was just so endearing.

“I don’t know, why?” Louis prompted. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was already grinning before he even said the punchline. Honestly, this was a good one. He was sure Louis would like it. And it was also quite appropriate seeing as how it was Halloween-themed.

He waited another beat just for dramatics purposes, before he answered, “Because he was being a pain in the neck.” Already smiling, Harry nodded a few times. “Yeahhh?” Oh yeah, that was great. He’d been saving that one for just the right moment. And it had the added effect was that it worked in taking his mind off of things that he’d rather not be thinking about right now. At least for a minute.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stared at Harry. “Harold, that was quite honestly the most terrible joke I’ve ever heard.” His features were already moulding into his fond face, though, and after a couple of seconds he cracked into a grin.

Patting Harry’s back to console him when he pouted, Louis added, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He kept his hand on Harry’s back for probably a couple seconds too long, indulging in an added little rub. “And the joke wasn’t _that_ bad,” he allowed. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s face fell into a comically open-mouthed stare. _Terrible?_ Had Louis heard it?? Harry was already imagining the next time he could use that joke, and it was looking good to him. No, Louis must not have heard it, or got it. Because it was brilliant.

But his stare quickly turned into a blushy smile when Louis called him cute. “I’ve got plenty more,” he assured, using the little window of opportunity Louis had just granted by admitting how clever he thought Harry was.

They moved up a few more spaces in line, and finally they were inside the entrance for the actual haunted house. Harry was suddenly so nervous and excited, that he forgot to look for a toilet. He turned to Louis, bouncing eagerly on the balls of his feet. “We're in!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Lucky me,” Louis deadpanned. He was willing to listen to all of Harry’s awful jokes though, if he got to see his dimple appear every time afterwards.

They finally entered the haunted house, and Louis turned to Harry with excitement. “This is gonna be great,” he said as he peered ahead to try and see into the haunted part of the house. It was too dark though, but judging by the decorations and spooky music in the lobby, it was going to be sick.

They handed their tickets to an attendant a few minutes later, and made their way through the door.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry just continued to smirk. Louis really had no idea what he was in for.

Squinting to try and see into the actual house portion of the area, Harry stood on his tip toes for a better look, but he couldn’t really make out much. It was incredibly dark in there.

Following along Louis after passing the attendant his own ticket, Harry asked, “Are we actually going to be able to see anything? It’s so dark.” 

Wringing his hands together nervously, Harry realized they’d just entered the haunted portion for the house, and he hadn’t seen or even remembered to check for a bathroom. Great. Guess he was holding it. It wasn’t a huge deal. Like, he did _have_ to go, but it wasn’t that bad or anything. Well actually, it was kind of getting bad. Not super bad. But where it was definitely on his mind. It had been a while since he’d finished those teas at dinner; and those, plus the water, plus that half of the hot chocolate were all steadily catching up to him. 

Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, Harry hobbled along beside Louis, seriously hoping nothing was going to pop out at them and scare him so much that he actually pissed himself. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, of course. Our eyes will adjust once we’re in there. Plus, it’s usually way darker at the very beginning so people can’t see in and know what to expect,” Louis explained. He rested his hand on Harry’s hip as he guided him inside the house, then removed it when he remembered this was still a first date. He didn’t want to get _too_ touchy too soon in case Harry wasn’t cool with that.

However, five seconds after entering the house, something popped out at them and Harry jumped, grabbing for Louis’ hand and pressing the sides of their bodies impossibly close together. Louis smirked, holding Harry’s hand back. This was the best first date idea ever; even better than a horror film, where a bit of snuggling closer was acceptable but hand-holding was usually still off the table. 

To disguise his pleasure at having free reign to be as close to Harry as possible, Louis teased, “Mate, we’ve been in here for like two seconds. Are you sure you can handle this?” His voice was playful, yet taunting; he squeezed Harry’s hand to let him know he was just bugging him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry decided he’d have to take Louis’ word for it because everything just looked black, and impossibly dark to him. He pouted a little when Louis removed the hand that had made its way to his hip. Not only had it felt good because it was Louis; and Louis’ hands plus Harry’s body was definitely ok by him. But it was also Harry’s bit of protection from the unknown. When Louis let him go, he felt a little vulnerable, and that bit of uneasiness made him feel like he had to pee even more. Well, one thing was for sure. He really had to stop thinking about that.

But when you’re walking aimlessly through a pitch black room, with no idea what’s about to come, along with the added fact that you’re already on edge from expecting something to jump out at you, Harry found he was having a difficult time getting his mind off wanting to pee. It didn’t help when not a second later, some crazed clown, axe-murderer jumped right into their path, and Harry squeaked out loud. He instinctively grabbed onto Louis for support, squeezing in his bladder a little bit more.

“Mmm hmm,” Harry nodded slowly, before realizing Louis probably couldn’t see him that well. “Of course. I was just making sure you were ok,” he laughed uneasily, heart thumping a little faster at the anticipation of whatever else was about to come their way. He wished he didn’t have to pee right now. “ _Are_ you ok,” he asked shakily, gripping onto Louis’ hand. His bladder really did feel full. Fuller than even ten minutes ago. He should have went before they got in here.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, I’m fine, Haz,” Louis replied. He could tell Harry was nervous and just deflecting, but didn’t call him out on it for now.

They made their way down the hallway slowly, huddling close to keep less of their bodies exposed to whatever may be lurking in the dark corners. A few seconds later, what looked to be a bloodied corpse hurdled itself at Louis, stopping inches in front of his face. 

Louis let out a quick yelp, hiding his face in Harry’s shoulder and shoving him along. Dramatically, he exclaimed, “Quick, quick, get it away from me!” while giggling into Harry’s shoulder. He was the type that, while he did get a bit scared from horror-type things, he also liked to play it up a bit because it was just more fun that way

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry shivered slightly, but still smiling again at his nickname. 

He nearly peed his pants for a second time when that corpse came at them. Luckily, it seemed to have eyes for Louis, so Harry was able to twitch himself away before it saw him. 

Managing to ignore his growing need to pee for a second, Harry laughed softly as Louis pushed him along. Pretending to look over his shoulder, he teased, “Uh-oh, he’s coming back. Better look out!” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis hugged his arms around Harry’s upper back, pulling him as he stumbled along down the hall. “No, save me, Hazza!” he yelled, his body slouching against Harry’s as he laughed. God, was a haunted house ever this fun before?

He was so caught up in giggling along with Harry, that he ran straight into an amused-looking (but still frightening) mummy. Louis let out a real scream from the surprise, stumbling back a few steps and dragging Harry with him. 

“Jesus bloody fucking Christ!” he cursed, removing one arm from Harry but still keeping the other firmly locked around Harry’s waist as he caught his breath. Louis pointed a jokingly disapproving finger at the mummy, scolding, “That was not cool, buddy,” while Harry laughed beside him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was so amused with Louis and the way he was running around, screaming, and joking with the house’s actors, that he momentarily forgot his need to wee. Which was just fine by him.

“I think you’re supposed to yell _because_ of him, not _at_ him,” Harry joked, pretty sure the mummy was grinning at Louis’ scolding anyway. Harry grinned too. If his mind could keep from going back to how full his bladder was becoming, he was pretty sure he would be having the time of his life right now. Actually, he still was. He was just a little more distracted than he’d like to be. Luckily Louis was here. As thrilling as this all was, Louis was proving to be more entertaining than the entire house itself. Harry had already decided the first time he met him, that there would never be a dull moment when Louis was around. He was just one of those people. And that was just the person Harry needed right now. Someone who could distract him from thinking about needing the toilet. 

Realizing they weren’t holding hands anymore, Harry bit his lip nervously, reaching over to clasp them once again. He glanced up at Louis, lip still between his teeth, silently asking if that was ok. Louis not only grinned back, but also squeezed Harry’s hand tightly, and Harry figured that meant it probably was okay.

Pressing close to Louis, Harry followed the curving hallway into a new room, this one full of mirrors. It appeared to be a maze of sorts. He wasn’t sure which way to go since after he’d stopped to briefly skim the impressive room, the maze of mirrors succeeded in confusing him, and he spun his head around, trying to remember which way they’d come in.

“Now what?” he asked, jiggling his leg slightly.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hey, I make my own rules, Styles,” Louis joked. When Harry grabbed his hand again, Louis fought to keep his grin under control but he knew he failed. Oh well. No point in playing hard to get with this boy; halfway through the first date and he was already under his spell.

When they entered the room full of mirrors, Louis looked around semi-nervously. He just knew there was going to be creepy things happening in here. He stepped a little closer to Harry.

“Umm, good question.” Making his way with Harry down the first row of mirrors, Louis kept his eye out for anything that might jump out at them.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry scrunched his face a little. He hadn’t expected a detour like this one. He was sure it would be wicked fun getting lost in dozen of mirrors and distorting his body in the funhouse ones, any other time. But right now he just breathed out a low sigh as his bladder started to ache a little with pressure. Squinting into the many mirrors, Harry tried to get his mind off it. He knew something was lurking behind any one of these, ready to jump out at them, and he needed to focus. 

“Let’s try over here,” he suggested, noticing a narrow passageway between a few funhouse mirrors. He could feel the fullness in his abdomen with each step he took.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis let go of Harry’s hand since they both couldn’t fit through the passageway together. He let Harry go ahead, following close behind. Smirking mischievously, Louis suddenly thrust his hands against Harry’s back, screaming “Boo!” and Harry jumped about a foot in the air.

Louis started cackling obnoxiously, laughing even more when Harry turned around to give him a disgruntled look.

“Sorry, love,” Louis shrugged, not sorry at all. “It was just too easy an opportunity to pass up.”

They huddled together again after they got through the passageway. As they turned a corner behind another row of mirrors, out of nowhere a frightening looking monster jumped out at them with a bloody knife. They both screamed. The monster started running towards them, and they grabbed hands and dashed off in the opposite direction, dodging around mirrors.

“We’re gonna die!” Louis cried out, “It was nice knowing you!” He grinned as he ran hand-in-hand with Harry, overcome with adrenaline. After half a minute or so, the creature apparently had decided to stop following them, and they came to a halt, collapsing against each other.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry crept carefully, not really liking the fact that Louis had made him go first. He just hoped if anything jumped out, he’d be able to dodge it quick enough that it went after Louis instead.  
But when Louis decided to pull his own spook on him, Harry not only jumped, but he had to clench his hands and grit his teeth as his bladder pulsed from the unexpected attack.

“I’ll get you for that one,” Harry promised half-heartedly, glancing ahead of him nervously. He really needed to go to the bathroom. It was becoming a bit of a problem now. 

When they paused briefly to decide which way to go, Harry shifted feet uneasily, before tapping his foot distractedly behind himself. 

They picked the wrong corner because no sooner had they took a step that way, something was coming after them. Harry cried out, forgetting his need to wee in favor of gripping onto Louis’ hand and scampering away. 

He huffed a laugh at Louis’ farewell. “You too!” he joked along. “I’ll see you in the after-life, where I’m still planning to get you back for that cheap shot,” he threatened, referring to Louis’ little ‘boo!’ from a moment ago. 

When they fell into each other, Harry’s heart was still hammering from adrenaline, he panted softly. Louis was looking around; for either another monster or else the way out, and Harry tapped his shoulder. When he looked over, Harry grinned and said, “Boo.” 

There, that should teach him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis snorted at Harry’s attempt to scare him. “Mate, it’s not scary if the person ‘booing’ at you is about as threatening as a baby kitten,” he informed. God, was it inappropriate to kiss someone only halfway through a first date, especially in the middle of a haunted house? Probably. But man, he suddenly had an intense urge to snog Harry right now. It didn’t help that Harry was currently squirming back and forth, probably all anxious about what monster was going to jump out at them next.

To quell his urge to kiss Harry, Louis went for humour instead. “Somebody looks awfully nervous,” he poked Harry in the stomach. “Don’t worry, the scary people aren’t going to _actually_ hurt us,” he stated the obvious.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry frowned. A baby kitten? Come on, he was at least as threatening as a baby puppy. Shaking his head playfully, he starting to rock softly on his feet the longer they stood here. He was feeling very torn with wanting to get out of here quickly so he could hit the loo, but also never wanting to leave, and just stay right here beside Louis (or closer) forever. 

When Louis unexpectedly poked his stomach, Harry tensed up, wincing as his bladder was a bit jostled. Forcing the tenseness away from his face, Harry crossed his legs casually, very aware of all of the mirrors around that were potentially showcasing all of his squirming. He just hoped Louis didn’t notice. He didn’t really want him to know he had to pee. For one, it was still awkward since they were on a date; and that wasn’t necessarily the smoothest way to win Louis over. And two, he didn’t want to bother Louis with it just for the fact that he didn’t want him to feel awkward about it, or like they had to rush to get out of here. 

Uncrossing his legs again, Harry’s eyebrows were knitting together despite himself. When did his bladder get this full? He managed a laugh at Louis.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, pretending to notice something over Louis’ shoulder. “Because that creep with the chainsaw over there is looking your way.” Harry wiggled around again, tugging at his shirt hem when Louis turned to look.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis whipped his head around, his heart hammering in his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that there wasn’t actually anyone behind him.

“You fucker,” Louis shoved lightly at Harry’s shoulder. “I nearly had a heart attack there.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry laughed even though the little shove had his bladder sloshing uncomfortably. “You-uuu fell for it,” he sing-songed happily. “I told you I would get you back.”

He didn’t realize he was squirming a bit restlessly as he looked around again. “Ok, how do we get out of here? I think I’ve seen enough of myself now to last a lifetime.” Glancing at the mirror nearest to them, Harry frowned slightly. Did his hair really look like that? Running a hand through it, he accidentally jumped at his own reflection across the room, thinking it was someone else ready to creep up on them.

Very smooth, Styles.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, well you better watch your back, Harold,” Louis replied. 

He laughed when Harry jumped at his own reflection. “Don’t blame you,” he said between giggles, “You’re hair _is_ quite scary,” he tugged at a few loose curls. Harry pouted at him, and Louis conceded, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Your hair is curly and wonderful.”

“Okay, how’s about we find our way out of here.” Louis looked around, pulling Harry’s hand when he was pretty sure he could see the way to the exit of the mirror room. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pouted. So his hair really did look that bad? Great. On top of ending up in an unfortunate wee-situation, he also looked ‘quite scary’ on top of it. This date was going so well… He breathed a huge sigh of relief when Louis said he was just kidding, sounding like he meant that too. Harry couldn’t help but grin bashfully at Louis going as far as to call it ‘wonderful’. Ok so maybe this date was going better than he was imagining. It was just this pee thing. He needed to figure out how to deal with that, and then everything would be perfect. Like it should be. 

Louis led them off, and Harry winced slightly as each step was starting to send a pang through his full bladder. Maybe he should say something. Maybe there was even a haunted bathroom in this haunted house. As long as no one came at him with a chainsaw, he’d be willing to use it. 

Unable to tell if they were making any progress in getting out of there, he wondered, "Are we just going around in circles?" He winced again from the pressure in his lower abdomen. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Have you no faith in me?” Louis accused jokingly, leading Harry down another corridor of mirrors. “Aha!” he exclaimed triumphantly, a smug look on his face when they reached the exit seconds later. “I _told_ you I knew – _Jesus fuck!_ ” he cut himself off as a grotesque-looking goblin thing jumped out at them.

The goblin disappeared again, and Louis turned to Harry who looked way more affected by this scare than any of the others. He was standing awkwardly, looking especially nervous. “Y’alright, mate?” Louis questioned, rubbing Harry’s shoulders. He was concerned for a second that the haunted house was finally getting to Harry, but then Harry seemed to recover, smiling his usual dimply grin, and insisting he was all good.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As soon as Louis turned away again, Harry used the opportunity that they were just standing to cross his legs. He was beginning to realize that a haunted house was really a terrible place to be when you needed a wee. If one more freakish/grotesque thing jumped out at them, he was going to be seriously afraid he might end up losing it. It wasn’t really a dire situation where he felt like he was going to pee himself or anything, but it was quite a different story when crazy goblins and whatever, jumped out at you with no warning at all.

Louis turned back to him again and Harry kept his legs crossed, hoping it just looked casual. He sort of wanted to say something, just tell Louis, even jokingly so that at least he would know. But then again, this was a date after all, and it’s not like he really wanted to rush through his first haunted house experience. But he sort of did. Hopefully Louis would continue to buy that everything was good for now.

As he shifted awkwardly, Harry realized they had come to some sort of fork in the path. Now where were they supposed to go?

“Which way do you think?” he asked a little restlessly, tapping his foot again and basically leaving it up to Louis to lead the way.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“This way,” Louis said confidently, leading Harry into another doorway. It was a graveyard theme, with another doorway on the other side. Louis figured; based on the size of the house, this room was probably near the end. He didn’t exactly want their haunted house experience to end, but he was also excited to get through it so he could snuggle up on a spooky hayride with Harry.

They passed through the room with minor delays, getting spooked a few times along the way. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grimaced slightly, following along behind Louis. He found that - at least when nothing hair-rising was jumping out at them - he was becoming more and more distracted by the pressure in his bladder, and not even paying as much attention to the haunted house as he should be. He honestly did not want his only memory of this night to be him needing to pee really bad. 

When they got to the graveyard room, Harry made himself focus; looking around and taking it all in. It really was wickedly cool, no pun intended. Him and Louis were holding hands again; Harry not really sure who it was that clasped them together first, and he found himself smiling despite trying really hard not to start doing some silly pee dance. He was sure this thing would be over soon enough, and then he could go, so he should really just try and enjoy it while he was there.

By the time they got through a whole nother room, and were inside what looked like a sinister carnival, Harry scrunched his face again. He was so torn with not wanting this experience to end, to really wanting to finally be done so he could find the bathroom. 

Bouncing a little restlessly in the dark space as they paused to figure out their next move, Harry almost blurted it out to Louis, before he caught himself again. _’No, just don’t say anything,_ ’ he reminded himself. _’Just wait until we get out of here, and then it won’t be embarrassing or awkward. It won’t be too much longer...’_

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis went to point something out to Harry in the carnival room, but Harry looked distracted again. He’d been like that for the last room as well. Louis frowned to himself. Was Harry getting bored already? Of the haunted house, or of Louis too? He hadn’t even reacted at all to the last joke Louis had made. Louis wasn’t the type to let these things stew in his mind, so he went with the straight-forward approach when Harry _’hmmed’_ at another comment he’d made while looking in another direction.

“Are you getting bored of the house, Haz?” Louis asked, nudging Harry’s side. “We can hurry through the rest of it if you want.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As they lingered in the carnival room, Harry was beginning to have a harder time even just staying still. He was becoming incredibly restless, especially the longer this (quite lengthy) venture was lasting. Still, he was really trying to stick to his resolve of just enjoying himself and worrying about the toilet later, at a more appropriate time. He just really wished he hadn’t ordered so much tea at dinner. Sometimes he forgot how quickly that went through him because when he was at home, or classes, it was never that big of an inconvenience. The toilet was right there. But now, he was in quite different surroundings and he hadn’t even seen a toilet yet. It was really making him anxious.

Wincing suddenly at both the fullness he felt, and Louis’ comment, Harry groaned. Louis thought Harry was bored? That’s just great. He didn’t want Louis to think that!

“No, no,” Harry assured quickly, face still tense as he tried to loosen up his features. “I’m not bored. I promise. I’m just…” No, ok, he really didn’t want to say it. He decided. They were almost out of here. They had to be. “I’m having a great time actually,” he managed to smile, squeezing Louis’ hand. With a bit of a cheeky grin, he added, “I think this is probably the best haunted house I’ve ever been in.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“And does that by any chance have to do with the fact this is the _only_ haunted house you’ve ever been in,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly. Okay, so Harry was fine; Louis had probably just been reading too much into Harry’s behaviour the last few minutes. It wasn’t like him to do that, but he _really_ liked this guy; so sue him for being a little more cautious than usual.

“This might be my favourite as well,” he grinned back. It definitely was his favourite, but he didn’t need to sound _that_ eager. “Definitely better than my first experience, that’s for sure,” he joked. 

Then, just because he felt like it, Louis pointed behind Harry at absolutely nothing and screamed, “They’re coming to get us! Run!” He grabbed Harry’s hand and started sprinting through the room, screaming bloody murder while laughing hysterically along the way. God, they were probably never going to be allowed to return to this place again. But Louis was having way too much fun to care. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry grinned back. That may be true, but he was pretty sure this was still the best one anyway. If for no other reason than because he was here with Louis. And a little part of him couldn’t help but smile even wider when Louis admitted this might be his favorite too.

Twitching his hips slightly, he was about to comment back about Louis’ first experience, but Louis was suddenly screaming and pulling Harry - quite indelicately - out of there. Harry barely had time to grasp what, if anything, was happening. All he knew for sure was that running was definitely not a good idea right now. He bit his lips, his cheeks puffing out as he tried to hold his breath (and everything else) without blurting out to Louis that this wasn’t a good time for sudden, unexpected, movement. 

“Oof,” he grunted, shuffling along as well as he could. “Uhhhh,” he struggled to come up with a way to get Louis to stop running without giving himself away. Pretending to glance over his shoulder, Harry tugged himself free form Louis’ grip and, still laughing despite the pain, murmured, “Ok, ok, they’re gone! We escaped.” As soon as he stopped running, he had to cross his legs and bend forward a little, hoping the darkness hid it well enough.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was still laughing as they came to a halt, but stopped when he noticed Harry was bent over awkwardly. He looked like he was about to be sick or something. Shit, Louis had thought it’d been long enough since dinner, but maybe Harry was still full, and running that much had been a bad idea.

Putting a tentative hand on Harry’s back, Louis asked, “You okay, Harry?” When Harry didn’t straighten up right away, and a tense look remained on his face, Louis added, “If you’re gonna throw up, try to avoid the shoes. They’re my favourite pair.” He said it jokingly but really, he was more concerned that his date was alright. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry squeezed his thighs together in the darkness, trying to get himself under control. How embarrassing. But he supposed it was okay that Louis thought he was dizzy or something, and not actually trying to hold in his pee. 

Offering a meek laugh, Harry managed to straighten up, his legs still crossed at the ankles as casually as he could make it. “Nah, I’m alright. Your precious shoes will live to see another day,” he joked, starting to bounce a little at the knees, still trying to keep it casual. Although, there really weren’t many casual reasons to be randomly bouncing. “Sorry. That was fun, I just have...a cramp in my side…” he lied, thinking that excuse would buy him another reason to bend a little to the side, his hand on his hip as if he were stretching it out. _’God, I /really/ need to pee,_ he winced to himself, glancing around nervously. Willing his bladder to calm down, Harry assured himself that he would be able to go very soon.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“My shoes are very happy to hear that.” Louis watched as Harry started bouncing, then saying he had a cramp.

“I don’t think bouncing is going to help with your cramp,” Louis struggled not to laugh. What a strange lad; very cute though. 

Once Harry was standing normally again, Louis started leading him towards the exit he could see not far ahead. Harry seemed to be doing a bit better, but when the next terrifying monster jumped unexpectedly out at them, Louis barely flinched; all he could notice was the way Harry’s face scrunched up tight and his body got all tense again.

“You sure you’re okay?” Louis pressed. He didn’t want to pester Harry or anything, but he also didn’t want Harry to hide the fact he was feeling sick just because he didn’t want to ruin the date or anything. Sure, Louis would be disappointed if they had to end the date early, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Harry insisted he wasn’t sick, though, so Louis went with it.

They reached the exit then, and Harry immediately began looking around anxiously. The hayride pulled up then, unloading the old passengers and loading the new ones that were waiting. “Want to get on, Haz, or…?” Louis left it up to Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry huffed out loud when they finally found the exit. Maybe he could ask Louis if he wanted to go through the house again sometime. (Maybe Harry could actually really enjoy it that time.) He felt pretty annoyed that his first experience ended up being mostly him wishing it was over so he could find a bathroom.

As soon as they were out, Harry glanced around, tapping his foot and pinching at his jeans. He needed to go really bad by now. Like he absolutely did not want to wait if he didn’t have to. Vaguely he noticed the hayride, but he didn’t register that that was their next plan because he was too focused on trying to spot a toilet. There had to be one, didn’t there? How could there not be one right there at the exit?

Glancing anxiously at Louis, Harry tried to make up an excuse, but he fumbled, not sure what he could come up with, especially since it was such perfect timing that the next tour was about to start. “Um. Um,” he glanced from the hayride to Louis, and back again. What could he do? If only he could find the toilet, then he might be able to slip in there and still be back in time for the ride. 

Running a hand through his hair, he struggled to resist squirming too much, and nodded distractedly. “Um, ok sure. How long do you think it’ll be?” Oh god, what was he saying?

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I’m not sure,” Louis shrugged uncertainly, as they climbed into the hayride. Harry was looking distractedly out at their surroundings, and Louis frowned. Maybe he was right before and Harry really _was_ getting bored of him.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Louis tried to keep his voice light, so any underlying hurt wouldn’t show through. “Like, if you want to go home, you can tell me.” He smiled at the end, but it felt fake even to him. It was silly though, because he was usually a pretty good judge of character, and Harry seemed to really like him. He’d only been acting weird for the last fifteen or so minutes, and it really seemed like something was bothering him.

The wagon started moving then, before Harry had a chance to reply. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry didn’t know why he was climbing onto this wagon when he knew it was going to last at least twenty minutes, if not longer, before it was over. And twenty (or more) minutes was going to feel like twice that amount when he was stuck in a bumpy ride with a straining bladder. Before he took a seat, he clenched his hands and tried to come up with a way out of this before it was too late.

But even through his pressing situation, he couldn’t miss the slightly hurt tone in Louis’ voice. Harry grimaced from more than just his bladder. 

“No, no,” he shook his head, trying to force his own problems aside do he could assure Louis that it definitely wasn’t about him wanting to go home or being bored. “I don’t want to go home.” He reached over and took Louis’ hand in his own affectionately. Side stepping lightly, he forced a slightly strained smile. “I’m having a great time. I don’t want to go. Sorry. I’m just distracted.” Shaking his head, he hoped Louis wouldn't press the issue.

God, Harry had to go. He had to say something so he could get off this ride while he still had a chance. He had just opened his mouth to tell Louis why he was acting so off, when the wagon started moving.

With a huff, Harry fell into a seat, and he winced, hands coming to grip his thighs tightly. Oh no. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay, that’s good,” Louis broadened his smile, relaxing into his seat. He was just about to ask why Harry was distracted though, before the wagon was suddenly moving steadily through the dark field, bumping along the unsteady path, and he forgot all about it. They were tucked into the back corner with nobody too close to them, so Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and settled in a bit closer.

That’s when he noticed that Harry was shaking a bit. Louis pulled back, tilting his face up at Harry’s. “Are you cold, love?” he asked, right before he realized that Harry was also biting his lip and rocking slightly back and forth. 

“Haz? What’s wrong?” he questioned, quite concerned now. “And don’t say nothing, you big liar,” he teased lightly, patting Harry’s thigh. Louis was positive now that there was something wrong with Harry. He wished he could figure out what it was so he could maybe help him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was nearly trembling in his seat, and despite Louis’ question, it had nothing to do with being cold. Scissoring his legs softly, he clenched the edges of the seat, leaning forward against the pressure. It was really full at this point, it was all he could think of. And if he thought a bumpy, unsettling hayride was going to help anything, he was definitely mistaken. 

They ran over a bump so big that it rocked the wagon; sending Harry bumping softly into Louis. He grimaced out loud, squeezing and pressing his thighs together. Leaning back up, Harry blew out a slow breath. Obviously he was not getting out of this. Louis was on to him. Clearly he knew something was up. 

“Nothing,” Harry winced, glancing into the darkness around them, feeling incredibly trapped and hopeless. “Nothing’s wrong. I-I’m fine.” But that attempt failed as as soon as he said it; they hit another bump and he had to groan as the overflow of liquid swished inside his aching bladder. Squeezing his legs even harder, they raised a few inches off the ground. His face was in a tight grimace. As believably as he could, Harry forced the grimace away and replaced it with an incredibly strained (and unconvincing) smile, hoping to appease Louis.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay… I’m not trying to be annoying, I promise, but you really don’t look fine,” Louis said tentatively. God, he really had a problem with keeping his mouth shut. It was only their first bloody date, he should just go along with what Harry said and leave it at that. But the thing was, he felt like he’d known Harry for way longer than he had, and could never keep from expressing his opinions to his mates. 

Besides, if they were going to start hanging out more often, Harry was going to have to get used to Louis calling out bullshit, anyway. “Harry, there is clearly something wrong. I’m not blind,” he said, as gently as he could manage. “Please just tell me what it is, yeah?” He patted Harry’s thigh. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry blew out a shaky breath when Louis patted his thigh; jostling his bladder at the same moment they ran over another bumpy patch of ground. He knew it was useless at this point to keep denying it. For one, Louis obviously wasn’t going to give up until he got what he considered a decent answer. And two. Harry could never make it without pee-dancing. He really envied anyone who could manage to last without squirming uncontrollably like he always ended up doing. Louis was going to figure it out for himself from plain visual alone if Harry didn’t say something. 

Delicately, he crossed his legs at the thighs and set his hands on them, leaning forward. He made a face as he looked at Louis. “I don’t want to tell you… It’s embarrassing.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh, c’mon, what could possibly be so embarrassing?” Louis asked, bewildered. Harry shrugged, still looking tense, and Louis patted his shoulder. 

“Alright, I promise I won’t laugh okay?” he insisted. “Okay, well, maybe a little,” he admitted, because sometimes he just couldn’t help himself. He leaned into Harry, nudging him. “But seriously, though, just tell me, Haz. It’s probably a not as big a deal as you think it is.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry winced again when Louis nudged him. It jostled his pulsing bladder even more, and he couldn’t resist shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He managed to get his thighs a little closer together. 

Forcing a strained, nervous laugh, he clasped his hands in his lap tightly, discreetly shoving them against his crotch. It helped a little. 

“It’s just,” he groaned. He knew Louis was right, it really wasn’t that big of a deal (to admit anyway. Holding it was another story). But it was still weird. This is not what Harry envisioned when he had suggested the hayride earlier. He was supposed to be snuggling up to Louis – if Louis let him - and eventually maybe even leaning a little closer than that… 

He wasn’t supposed to be sitting here, with his bladder feeling like it was about to explode, in the middle of nowhere. He grimaced again. “You’re definitely going to laugh at me. I’d be laughing at me….”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“ _Harold_ ,” Louis sighed exaggeratedly. “I am going to push your skinny little ass off this hayride if you don’t tell me what’s wrong in the next two seconds,” he huffed. He was smiling though, shaking his head fondly at Harry. Normally, he would have ripped his mate’s head off by this point – especially if it was Liam – but he just seemed to have so much more patience with Harry. It was probably the slow, morbid tone of Harry’s voice or something, but Louis just felt more relaxed around him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s legs were bouncing unconsciously at this point, and he shoved his fists a little tighter into his lap, leaning forward. It could pass as just looking cold. He hoped. Trying to huff a laugh at Louis’ threat, he whimpered a little over another bump. It was obvious he was going to have to tell Louis. He’d been trying to think of a decent alternative excuse this entire ride - not to mention, night - but nothing he came up with fit with his nervous actions and squirming. Louis seemed pretty concerned anyway; maybe if he knew the problem, he could figure out a way to get Harry out of it. Though it looked pretty unlikely considering they were stuck in a hayride for who knows how long, nowhere near a toilet of any kind. Harry whimpered, pressing his legs closer together. He had to go so bad. How did this happen?! 

Bouncing slightly, he glanced nervously at the other passengers before leaning towards Louis. Lifting one hand up from his crotch to cup his mouth so no one else would hear what he was about to say, his voice was still barely above a whisper. 

“I really have to go to the bathroom,” he hissed anxiously, scrunching his face in both embarrassment and discomfort. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis almost barked out a laugh when Harry whispered that he needed the bathroom. It was just so cute and ridiculous how embarrassed he looked, and the fact that he was being careful that nobody else could hear what he was saying. If Louis needed a wee, he would have just announced it loudly to Harry, not giving a fuck who else heard; but for some reason, Harry was really shy about needing to pee, and Louis just found it endearing. Ridiculous, but endearing; that was pretty much Harry in a nutshell.

He bit his lip to contain his amused smile, not wanting to make Harry even more uncomfortable than he clearly already was. Giving Harry a quick once-over, Louis realized how obvious it was now that he had to pee. How had Louis not noticed that before? It hadn’t even crossed his mind; probably because he didn’t think Harry would feel the need to hide that from him. But all his actions in the last half an hour or so made so much sense now, and Louis was honestly a little relieved that Harry’s withdrawn behaviour was just because he had a full bladder.

“Oh, well no worries, mate,” Louis squeezed Harry’s knee reassuringly. “We can find a toilet as soon as we finish the hayride.” He figured Harry couldn’t have had to go _too_ badly, since they weren’t in the haunted house for too long and he could’ve use the loo beforehand.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tapped his leg restlessly, adjusting in his seat and trying to find a position he could deal with. But this ride was so bumpy. At least Louis had kept to his word and wasn’t laughing at him. Too much. And even if he was, Harry couldn’t tell. He was too focused on the growing ball of liquid inside him.

“I wanted to go _before_ the ride,” he whined, leaning back against the fullness, sticking his stomach out a little to try and relieve some pressure. “But I couldn’t see a loo anywhere. And I didn’t want to say anything, and like, make us have to wait an hour for the next hayride when this one was already there.” _Even though I should have anyway’,_ he added silently. 

A few anxious moments later, as they maneuvered over the rocky road, Harry cupped his hands in his lap again and leaned forward, trying to keep his pee-dancing discreet so no one (but Louis now, he supposed) would notice.

“God, I really have to pee," he groaned, not as embarrassed about complaining about it now that Louis finally knew. "This ride is killing me. It’s so bumpy,” Harry cringed, squeezing his knees with his hands.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I would have waited for you to pee, you goof,” Louis shook his head fondly. Harry’s leg started bouncing harder in response, and Louis realized that probably wasn’t the most helpful thing to say. He watched as Harry squirmed furiously beside him. Man, he must _really_ have to go.

As Harry started complaining about the bumpy ride and how badly he needed to wee, Louis couldn’t help smirking. “How long have you been holding it?” he asked, almost incredulously, as he watched Harry’s hand creep up to hold his crotch in what he must have thought was a discreet way. It really, really wasn’t. He looked pretty desperate, and Louis was a bit confused how he seemed to have gotten this desperate seemingly out of nowhere.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pouted, twitching uncomfortably in his seat. “Now you tell me,” he tried to joke, wincing over yet another bump.

When Louis asked how long he’d had to go, Harry blushed deeply, grateful for the dark night that blocked most of his embarrassment. “I don’t know. A while,” he gritted his teeth, jiggling his legs up and down. “Since we got here…” he admitted. 

But it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t seen a toilet anywhere, what was he supposed to do?

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Since we got here?!” Louis parroted, feeling a bit bad when Harry blushed. “You do know that there are these cool new inventions called toilets that are conveniently placed in public places, right?” he teased, not being able to resist the urge to pester Harry a bit. “There was probably one you could have used before we went into the haunted house.”

Harry began bouncing harder in his seat, and his leg was knocking repetitively against Louis’. “You gonna make it, Curly?” Louis brushed a stray curl away from Harry’s face. He was just kidding around though, not actually concerned that Harry wouldn’t be able to hold it for another twenty minutes or however much longer this ride went for. “I can always ask the driver to pull over while you pop off for a wee in front of all these people,” he offered jokingly, faking like he was getting up to ask. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry cringed. His bladder was too full to be joking right now. But he still managed a weak smile to appease Louis. “Yes, believe it or not, I have heard of those,” he nodded, arching his back awkwardly as he tried to both hold in his pee and also not break out into a full on dance on his first date with Louis. 

Crossing his legs tightly at the thighs, Harry continued jiggling his legs, fists clasped tightly in his lap. “Yeah, I can hold it-“ he moaned, leaning forward again, but then his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Louis pretended to get up to ask the driver to pull over. It was too soon into their relationship for Harry to work out exactly when Louis was joking, and when he wasn’t. “No, Louis, seriously! Don’t, don’t do that!” he squeaked, causing a couple near them to glance over in concern. Harry blushed, squeezing his thighs together nervously. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis sat back down from where he was half-standing, throwing his head back with laughter at Harry’s frazzled state. He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, okay, Harry, calm down,” he said between giggles. “I was only joking.”

Harry seemed to relax slightly, but he was still wiggling his hips in rapid circles, and his face looked to be a little redd and flushed from what Louis could see in the dark night. “You know, you really know how to keep a first date entertaining, Haz,” Louis bumped his hip against Harry’s. “I’ve got to remember this one. Get desperate to wee. Does this work well for you with all the boys? Brilliant flirting technique,” Louis turned the teasing on full force. He snuggled closer to Harry as he spoke though, so he figured Harry could work out that Louis was just being a menace for fun. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry breathed a small sigh of relief when Louis sat back down. As for calming down, Harry was pretty sure he was past that point by now. Swiveling his hips around, he glanced around nervously. How much longer was this ride going to take? He couldn’t really see any type of building or any other indication that they were heading back. Grunting softly, he pressed his thighs together. 

Louis was suddenly rambling nonsense about Harry’s desperation being part of his game, or something. Harry smirked through a grimace, trying not to wiggle too much as Louis got a bit closer. He smelled so good. “You tell me,” he attempted to play along, tapping his foot distractedly. “Is it working?” Leaning back uncomfortably, Harry added, “Cause if it is, I can turn up the pee-dancing quite a bit,” he joked, hoping flirting back with Louis could help keep his mind off how full his bladder was. Even though that’s basically what they were flirting about. 

“Ooof, Louis, I really need to go,” Harry whined before Louis could answer. Shifting around in his seat, he glanced around again in hopes a toilet might just magically pop up on their pathway. “Like, really.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis batted his eyelashes mock-flirtatiously at Harry and put on an exaggerated sexy voice. “Ooh, baby, I can never resist a good pee-dance,” he got out, before he started laughing again. 

Harry was complaining about needing to go really bad again. Louis smirked mischievously. “Aw, do you have to go _really_ bad,” he mimicked, reaching out and tickling Harry in the lower stomach as he said it. Harry squealed and pushed his hand away, and this just caused Louis to laugh louder. “Don’t wet yourself, Harry,” he taunted, as he tickled him some more. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry winced as Louis continued to joke with him. He was being too cute and it wasn’t fair. Harry couldn’t enjoy it right now. He was too focused on squeezing his legs tighter together over this bumpy road.

“Yes, really, really bad,” Harry nodded, hands slipping to his crotch again. He tensed his legs up, arching his feet and pressing his toes to the ground. His bladder was absolutely straining right now and he tugged at his hair, thinking once again back to all he’d had to drink tonight. There was a lot. His thoughts were interrupted when Louis suddenly tickling him right over his bladder.

“Uggh, Louis!” Harry cringed, pushing him away immediately. “I might if you don’t stop tickling me!” he whimpered, in reference to possibly wetting himself. He wasn’t actually worried about _that_ , but god he had to go. It was extremely uncomfortable, and he was starting to have a harder time continuing to joke with Louis or even concentrating on anything except his need to wee. “How much longer is this ride gonna take. Honestly?” Glancing around nervously, Harry leaned back over and cupped his mouth again, leaning to whisper, “My bladder feels like it’s about to _explode_...” 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t his most charming moment, but he had more important things to worry about right now. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Harold, if you piss on me, I will throw you off this wagon,” Louis threatened jokingly. He wasn’t actually concerned that Harry was going to wee himself, but he removed his hands from Harry’s stomach just in case.

Louis burst out laughing when Harry whispered in his ear, throwing his hand over his mouth to cut off the loud sound. He couldn’t help it though; he could tell Harry was actually struggling beside him, but he still found the whole thing pretty hilarious. “Well, that’s not good, love,” he managed to say between chuckles. “Try not to let it explode until we’re off this ride, yeah? I don’t fancy getting me good jeans all wet.”

He was still laughing a few moments later, but he cut himself off when he noticed Harry was literally trembling in his seat, his eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain. Louis immediately softened; it was a funny situation, but he didn’t want Harry to actually be so uncomfortable that it hurt.

“Seriously though, are you going to be alright?” Louis asked, a bit concerned now. He rubbed Harry’s back consolingly. “I can go ask how much longer this is going to take if that’ll make you feel better,” he offered.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Despite Louis’ light tone and obvious amusement at the situation, Harry was having a much harder time seeing the humor. It definitely wasn’t as funny from where he was sitting. Crossing his legs and swinging them slightly, he glanced at Louis and hissed back, “You’re worried about _your_ jeans!?” It was pretty obvious Harry was the one who should be worried. 

Visibly trembling in his seat, Harry was becoming incredibly nervous about how bad he had to pee right now, and how they were literally nowhere near a bathroom. His swollen bladder was jiggling around with the ride, and he placed a hand to it softly, feeling it tight and hard under his fingers. 

He nodded offhandedly at Louis asking if he was alright. He didn’t feel alright, but obviously there wasn’t much he could do about so he _had_ to be alright. Turning sharply, Harry pressed his thighs together and twitched his hips. “You would do that? Um, yes? Can you? But don’t say why!” he pleaded. The thought that anyone else would know he was bursting to pee on this ride, was way too embarrassing. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay, I won’t,” Louis assured, getting up from his seat. “Be right back.” He headed up to where the driver was, and asked how much longer the hayride would go for. Since he didn’t want to sound rude, and also wanted to keep his promise to Harry, he said he was the one that had to pee. It wasn’t something he got embarrassed about, so the admission wasn’t a big deal to him. 

The driver told him it would be another fifteen or twenty minutes, and Louis winced on Harry’s behalf. The man noticed and offered to pull over to some trees or something if it was urgent, but Louis politely declined; if it were actually him who was bursting for the loo he would have gratefully accepted the offer, but he could tell Harry would die of embarrassment if they had to make a pit stop just for him.

Louis headed back to his seat, plopping down beside Harry. “Should only be about another fifteen minutes or so,” he said lightly, patting Harry’s jiggling knee.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

The instant Louis got up, Harry wiggled around even more now that he didn’t have to worry about Louis noticing how much he was squirming. He couldn’t help it. It was really bad at this point. He seriously hoped Louis was going to come back and tell him the ride was only going to be another two minutes or something. That was about all he could handle. He’d been holding it too long, and he was starting to struggle at this point.

With a wince at his overly full bladder, Harry gingerly lifted up one of his legs to cross over the other, wrapping his arms around his knees and practically quivering in his seat. He was absolutely bursting for a wee at this point. 

“Mmppff, I need to peeee,” he moaned quietly to himself, rocking a little in his seat. The pressure was incredible. Too much tea always did that too him. 

When Louis finally returned – it felt like it had been ages! – he told Harry it was still going to be another-

“Fifteen minutes!?” Harry cringed, pushing his leg closer together as his bladder vibrated with even more fullness at just the thought. “That sounds like a long time,” he grimaced, trying really hard to remain light about the situation despite his eyebrows scrunching together. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Hey, c’mon, it’s not that long,” Louis said, knocking his knee against Harry’s playfully. “We can play 20 questions or something, distract you until we get back,” he suggested. Harry agreed, and Louis was about to ask him what his favourite sport was or something, but then a mischievous smirk took over his face.

“Favourite drink?” he asked trying to keep the glee out of his tone. God, he didn’t know why he could never resist the urge to tease someone, but it was just too much fun. “I’m partial to tea meself. I think you are too, right? You seemed to enjoy it at dinner,” he couldn’t help grinning devilishly, as he remembered all the tea – and not to mention, water – that Harry had drunk at dinner. Geez, no wonder he needed to wee so bad. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry agreed a bit unwillingly to the game. He’d rather just focus on holding this in until they got back, but he supposed a distraction wouldn’t be such a bad thing. That is until Louis started talking about drinks, and tea, and reminding Harry of how much he’d drunk earlier. Harry’s face tensed and he whimpered softly, leaning back and forth in his seat as he uncrossed his legs and recrossed them the other way.

“Very funny,” he groaned, pretty sure it wasn’t just a coincidence that Louis chose _that_ topic. “And yeah, tea is good…” as he said it, he got a vivid image of the mugs he’d tipped back earlier and he bit his lip, twitching his hips anxiously. He bumped Louis few times in the process. "...until it does this to me."

“New topic,” he decided, quivering even more at the idea of drinks. “Favorite movie.” He should try and be thinking of his own favorite too, but his mind just kept going back to his bladder. It was so full. Too full. He really hoped these next fifteen minute would go by quick. He couldn’t even enjoy the hayride; he was trying, but it was difficult when all he could think about was when it would end so he could jump off and find a toilet. And that was a bit unfortunate. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hmm,” Louis snickered, “I think it’s probably ‘The Princess and the _Pea_ ’.” He smirked, stressing the word ‘pea’. He’d never even seen the movie, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Harry swatted at him weakly, and Louis chuckled before raising his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” he promised. 

They asked a couple more questions, but then Harry went quiet, seemingly not having even heard Louis’ last question. “Y’alright, Harry?” Louis asked, tapping his thigh to get his attention again. Harry started to answer, but then suddenly shoved his hand into his crotch and bent over, whimpering. He eased back up a few seconds later, looking incredibly embarrassed. 

“You gonna make it?” Louis asked, keeping his voice light and jokey.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t even pretend to try and smile. It hurt too much. Everything hurt too much. Shaking his head weakly, he fell against Louis and whined quietly.

“I don’t know..” he exaggerated. Sort of. If they didn’t get back soon, he might not be exaggerating so much. “It’s really bad,” he admitted, wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively. “I just wish I would have gone before this ride.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was surprised when Harry said he didn’t know if he was going to make it. Sure, he looked like he was really, really desperate, but Louis hadn’t imagined what would happen if Harry _actually_ couldn’t hold it.

He realized that Harry was probably just joking in his answer, but there still seemed to be some truth to it. Louis didn’t really know what to say, so he went for his default – humour. “Well, at least if you wee yourself, I will no longer be the only one on this date who’s wet himself at a haunted house,” he joked, glad that his statement caused a brief smile to appear across Harry’s otherwise anxious face.

“Really though, we should be back soon. Just try to think about something else ‘til then,” he offered, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders. To help, he launched into a story about something hilarious Zayn had done the other day.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry managed a weak laugh at that. He was glad he was here with Louis instead of say, Niall, who would be of absolutely no help whatsoever. In fact, he’d probably just keep forgetting Harry even had to pee, and have to keep asking him what’s wrong. At least Louis was trying to help. Sort of. He was obviously still poking fun at him, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. At least it made Harry feel like Louis wasn’t totally uncomfortable about the whole thing. Not like Harry was anyway… 

However, despite the cute attempt at cheering him up, Harry had absolutely no plan of weeing himself, no matter how desperate he got. He hadn’t done that since that one time when he was eight years old and he’d lost his mum in the supermarket. And even then had been more out of fear than actual desperation. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

Trying not to laugh too hard at Louis’ story was difficult since it was actually pretty entertaining. It was a good distraction, and Harry appreciated it. But every time he managed to laugh, it shook his bladder even more, and he ended up cringing and turning it into more of a moan than anything else. 

Halfway through, Harry’s mind had wandered off again, and he may or may not have accidentally interrupted Louis. “Are we almost there? Didn’t you say fifteen minutes? This feels like a lot longer than that.” He stretched his legs out in front of him, running his palms along his thighs.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was just getting to the climax to the story when Harry cut him off. Normally, Louis would be quite pissed and snap at whoever cut him off, but a quick glance at Harry’s anxious form immediately softened him. 

“Yeah, I think we’re almost there,” Louis said, even though he actually had no idea. He craned his neck, trying to see any sight of a building or people up ahead. He could almost make out the shape of a building, and he pointed it out to Harry. “I think that’s it up ahead, Haz. We shouldn’t be much longer.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Louis was pointing out something, and Harry squinted anxiously. It might have been the building. It _better_ be the building. 

“Good,” he sighed, leaning back in his seat and forcing a tense, but slightly jokey smile at Louis. “Did I mention how bumpy this ride was?” 

Shifting on his bum, he hunched awkwardly on the edge of the wagon, trying to find a position that would help ease some of the pressure. Harry was sure that in a week or two when he looked back on this moment, he would probably be drowning in the humiliation of it all; or else laughing along with Louis at his own misfortune, but he couldn’t manage to stop squirming at this point. He couldn’t sit still. Maybe Louis didn’t notice, and it was all in Harry’s head. Either way, he was so thankful they were almost back and he could deal with this before it got _too_ urgent.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis grinned as Harry talked about how bumpy the ride was, and kept squirming around restlessly. He couldn’t help it; Harry was honestly so cute right now. Would it be weird if he told Harry how cute he looked? Probably. Louis should maybe keep that information to himself.

“I think you have, yes,” Louis replied, trying to keep the smirk out of his voice. He winced, though, when they ran over a particularly large bump and Harry squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip so hard Louis swore he must have drawn blood, while giving his cock a squeeze. Louis really shouldn’t be looking at Harry’s cock, but it wasn’t his fault Harry kept drawing attention to it. “God, Hazza, you’re almost making _my_ bladder hurt just from looking at you.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I’m sorry,” Harry squeaked, his hand pushing against his crotch while trying to keep it as discreet as he could. “Really. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.”

He was dying. Like literally. They needed to get back now before he started really freaking out. He honestly was trying so hard right now to hold back in front of Louis. Any other time, when he got to this point, he would be succumbing to whatever ridiculous pee dance move he could think of. But he was still really trying to keep some sort of semblance of composure with Louis; his _date_ who should not have to be subjected to Harry’s desperation in the first place, sitting right beside him. It wasn’t easy.

With as minimal movement as he could, Harry rocked in his seat, bum near the edge as he tried to grind into it a little. He’d managed to remove his hands from his crotch, but they were gripping his thighs so tight he was probably going to leave bruises. Like he cared about that right now. 

A minute later, he could definitely see the shape of a building, and he rocked a little harder, almost lifting his bum up and down each time.

“Is that it, is that it?” he chanted, teeth grit in an open-mouthed grimace. “Oooh please hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! I have to wee, I have to go, I have to go so bad,” he rambled, loud enough for Louis to hear, but no one else. Hopefully. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Don’t be sorry, you doofus,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly. Of course this endearing, adorable boy would apologize for needing to fucking pee.

Louis squinted his eyes as he looked ahead, and yeah, that was definitely the building they were headed to. “Yep, that’s it,” he replied. “You can go wee any minute now,” he smiled at Harry, hoping that information would take the stressed look off his face. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry flushed slightly, but he couldn’t help it. Even though Louis insisted that it wasn’t a big deal, it was still pretty damn embarrassing from where Harry was sitting. He did not want the only thing Louis remembered about this night was Harry struggling and trying not to pee himself. 

“I’m gonna wee any minute now no matter if that’s the actual building or not,” he joked, but his face was still stressed behind the forced smile. At least he could still joke around. He wasn’t like about to start crying or something. Oh god. That would be so much worse. He bounced a little harder in his seat. They were getting closer. Only a few more yards and they’d be there, and he could jump off and run, literally run, to the toilet. The relief was going to be so good. Ugh, he could barely stand it. 

Tipping his head back, he tapped his feet wildly beside Louis, continuing his quiet chant of, “Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis snorted. “Well, you may want to wait until you get to a toilet,” he joked back. “I imagine wet jeans wouldn’t be too comfortable.” 

Louis rubbed Harry’s upper thigh gently to comfort him as Harry tipped his head back and started chanting to himself about needing to wee. He hoped he wasn’t crossing some sort of line, but Harry seemed to barely register Louis’ hand on him anyway. 

The wagon came to a stop a couple minutes later, but Harry didn’t even notice since he now had his eyes clasped shut. People starting getting up from their seats, and Louis tapped Harry’s arm. “You’re free to pee,” he said, laughing a little to himself when he realized he’d rhymed. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Wet _jeans_?” Harry scoffed, hoping that if he kept the banter going it would keep his mind off how bursting he was. Even just a little. “If it was only that simple. It’s gonna be more like wet jeans, wet people, wet wagon, wet horses... Maybe even wet town,” he decided, setting another hand to his pulsing bladder. Yes, it definitely felt full enough to hose down an entire town. The thought made him shiver.

Louis’ hand on him felt pretty comforting, and Harry wished he could enjoy this moment a little bit more. Obviously he was still enjoying it; he was pretty sure he wouldn’t turn down Louis’ hand anywhere on him. But it was impossible to fully enjoy at this point. He was still muttering to himself; a little self-encouraging pep talk that went something like, “You can do it, you can do it, almost there, almost there. You can make it…”, that he didn’t even realize they’d finally stopped until Louis was tapping him.

“Pee?” he winced, looking around tensely. “I can pee! Oh my god.” In an instant, he shot out of his seat and groaned as standing stretched his bladder even more uncomfortably. People were still exiting the wagon, and Harry was practically dancing on his feet as he waited for them to get off so he could follow. “Oh, they better not all be going to the bathroom,” he huffed to Louis, hands clasped down in front of himself, cupping his crotch obviously. The last thing he wanted to do after all this was wait in some never-ending queue.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Wow, that’s quite the image there, Harold.” Judging by the increasingly desperate pee-dance Harry had going on though, Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he could soak the entire town.

Louis stood up when Harry did, placing a hand on the small of his back. Harry looked quite unsteady on his feet, and Louis didn’t want him to trip or anything. Plus, he just really liked any excuse to touch Harry.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think all these people had the brilliant idea of getting on a hayride when they already had to pee badly,” Louis couldn’t resist one more playful jab. He squeezed Harry’s hip after, so Harry would know he was just teasing.

Harry looked like he was about to explode where he was standing, and people were taking bloody forever to get off the wagon, so Louis took Harry’s hand and began pulling him through the crowd of people still on the ride. “’Scuse us. Sorry,” he said, as he wormed his way through the people. “Toilet emergency, I’m desperate,” he declared as explanation, as he continued to push through. 

They made it off the wagon in record time, and Louis turned to Harry. “Alright, Curly, let’s find that toilet,” he said, as he started off toward the building. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to give Louis a stern look for his insistence on pestering him – even though he knew it was all in supposed good fun – but his bladder was aching so badly at this point, and not to mention he was so close to finally being able to release it, that he couldn’t focus enough to make it all that effective at all. 

As soon as Louis started pulling him past the other people, Harry not only groaned loudly at the unsettling movement, but was about to ask what in the world he was doing, when Louis started saying that it was _him_ who needed the toilet. Harry squeezed his hand back in appreciation as he politely shoved his way past a few mingling people. His hand was resting protectively on his bladder in fear that it was going to be accidentally bumped or jabbed in the shuffle. 

“Yes, please!” he cried as soon as they were free. Harry bounced up and down, stepping from foot to foot in an obvious dance - sort of ruining Louis’ whole grand scheme of pretending it was him who was desperate - as he glanced around. Harry’s hands went back and forth from wringing together, to grabbing at his crotch, to resting against the full, round bulge of his screaming bladder. He absolutely had to go.

“Where is it?” he whimpered, squeezing his legs together momentarily. “I have no idea, but I’m about to pee my pants.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Umm,” Louis looked around, scanning the area. “There’s probably one at the building where we bought the hot chocolate and tickets,” he suggested. He was sure there had to be one there. “Just hang on for another minute, babe.” And okay, ‘babe’ was new. Sure, he’d called Harry ‘love’ quite a few times, but Louis threw around the word ‘love’ much more freely than ‘babe’. ‘Babe’ was reserved for people more of the boyfriend status.

There were much more important matters at hand than to dwell on pet name usage. He took Harry’s hand again, walking with him towards the building. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Ohh,” Harry winced loudly, turning one knee against the other and bending oddly. “Don’t mention hot chocolate right now.” His bladder vibrated with extra fullness at just the mere mention of liquid. 

“O-okay,” he choked, waddling along with Louis. He was aware Louis had just used referred to him as ‘babe’, and it sent another shiver through him. This one having less to do with his wee emergency. But he was going to have to think about that later. Right now the only thing that mattered was getting to a toilet before he exploded all over the place. Well no, being called ‘babe’ mattered too, a lot actually, cause as far as Harry couldn’t remember, Louis hadn’t called him that yet. But still, he’d have to think about it later. 

This was pathetic. Harry couldn’t even appreciate Louis blatantly flirting with him because he had to pee so bad. This was simultaneously the best and worst date ever. 

When they finally reached the building, Harry was still holding onto Louis’ hand, but his other one was tugging at his waistband and pulling at it restlessly. His eyes scanned the area quickly, squinting in the dim lighting. And there in the way, way back, he saw the holy ‘Restrooms’ sign, and he breathed the hugest sigh of relief. Thank god. 

“There it is!” he hissed, dragging Louis along with him. “Do you have to go?” He was practically skipping in his haste to get there.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Nah, I’m good,” Louis replied, almost tripping when Harry suddenly started pulling him forward roughly in his rush to get to the loo. He kind of needed to go now, but nothing that couldn’t wait another hour or so. 

Harry dropped his hand as they approached the bathroom, and Louis hung back while Harry rushed to the door. He had looked away for a second, but he glanced back up when he heard Harry swear, jangling the door knob and kicking at the door.

“There’s probably someone in there, Haz,” Louis stated. “You’re gonna give them a heart attack.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pouted slightly when Louis denied needing to go. He hated that he was the only one. But really, it was the last thing on his mind as he raced the last few feet to the door and tugged on it, fully expecting it to open so he could relieve himself that instant. However, that was not what happened.

“What the fuck!?” he grimaced, a little too loudly, and he tugged the door again, kicking it in the hopes that maybe it was just jammed. But it didn’t do it.

With a low groan, he started pacing back and forth in front of the occupied bathroom, hands against his crotch and head tipping back in distress. He didn’t have time for this. He was willing to bet anything that he needed that toilet more than whoever was in there right now. 

“Is this the only loo?” he asked uneasily, crossing his legs tightly and wobbling on the spot. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I think it might be,” Louis shrugged. There wasn’t exactly a lot in the area; only the haunted house and hayride. “You’re probably better off waiting for this one anyways.”

They waited a few more minutes, before Harry started urgently knocking on the door. Nobody answered, so Louis called out, “Hey, buddy, are you almost done in there?” It was probably slightly rude, but he also didn’t want his date to piss all over the floor, just because some person was taking hours to pee.

Someone in a security uniform appeared then, apparently having heard Louis calling out, and informed them that the bathroom was actually closed because a pipe burst. Louis would have laughed at how far Harry’s jaw dropped down, but Harry looked too distressed for Louis to find the situation as humorous as he normally would have.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t take it. His bladder was absolutely about to burst as far as he was concerned. Lik, he had honestly been trying so hard during the haunted house, and especially the hayride, to keep himself in some form of control for Louis’ sake, but now that he was this close to finally being able to go, he couldn’t worry about trying to hold himself back anymore. 

Rapping anxiously on the bathroom door, Harry silently pleaded with whoever was in there to get a move on, because he had already been waiting the entire night. He couldn’t wait anymore.

Just as he was jumping up and down, the security guard came and delivered the unfortunate news. Harry’s face contorted in a look that was half-appalled, half-disbelieving, and half-worried for his life. Or at least, the life of his trousers.

He turned to Louis with a horrified expression; he wasn’t even trying to make it jokey or light at this point. All he could focus on was that his bladder was currently thumping rhythmically inside him and the closest bathroom was out of order. “C-closed!?” he gasped, jumping up and down again, hands clenching at his sides.

“Louis, I have to go now. I am not even kidding! It can’t be closed! Is there another toilet? I’m serious, I have to wee so bad. I can’t hold it!” He might have been rambling, but he just needed to get his point across that he was so bloody desperate for a wee, and he’d already had too many setbacks as it was. This could not be happening. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis didn’t know what to say when Harry started nervously rambling to him about how he needed to pee right now. He could tell Harry wasn’t joking anymore, and was genuinely extremely desperate; Louis was great at joking about it, but he wasn’t all that sure what to do when it came to being serious. Like, obviously he could deal with his mates if they were ever in this type of situation, but he was seriously crushing on Harry so hard and he didn’t want to do or say anything to fuck it up.

But then again, it was probably selfish to worry about fucking anything up with Harry. The poor lad just really needed to wee, and that was probably the only thing on his mind anyway. “Okay, um. It’s fine, we’ll just find you another toilet,” Louis said calmly. Before he could stop himself, he added, “My flat isn’t far from here. Why don’t I just drive you back there, and you can use my toilet?” he suggested. _And maybe stay a while longer_ , he added silently. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry could barely concentrate on what Louis was even saying. He was dancing all around, spinning in a circle on unsteady tip toes as he tried to spot another loo. There had to be one! But he was sure he just caught Louis say the words ‘flat’ and ‘drive’. He wanted Harry to get in a car right now? And wait until they got to his flat?! No way, there was no way Harry could wait that long.

“I don’t know,” he stressed, banging his knees together as his hand crept up to his crotch again. He tried to make it look like he was just adjusting himself, but obviously that was pointless since Louis already knew exactly what he was doing. “How far is it? I don’t know if I can wait that long. I’ve seriously had to go all night. I don’t even remember the last time I had to go this bad.” That was probably more than Louis needed to know, but oh well. Harry started bouncing again. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hey, don’t put yourself down,” Louis smiled, trying to ease the tension. “Of course you can wait that long,” he said encouragingly. “It’s only, like, ten or fifteen minutes tops. Plus, you can pee-dance all you want in my car, I won’t judge,” he winked, quirking his lips in a playful smile. 

He offered out his hand to Harry, who took it after a moment’s hesitation. They started off towards the parking lot, and Louis decided to start some conversation to distract Harry. “So, what did you think of the haunted house? It was wicked, huh?” he began, but stopped when Harry just mumbled distractedly, his free hand squeezing at his upper thigh near his crotch. 

“Okay, guess it’s not a great time for talking, yeah?” Louis shrugged to himself. “Sorry, love, I’m probably not helping much,” he mimed zipping his lips, and squeezed Harry’s hand comfortingly. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Fifteen minutes?! He didn’t even know how he made it the last fifteen minutes on the hayride. There was no way he could try and make it that long again.

Managing a weak smile at Louis offering to let him pee-dance, he laughed weakly. “Yeah, right,” he huffed at the promise of Louis not judging him. “Cause you’ve been so good about that all night,” he teased, hoping despite the strain in his voice, Louis could tell he was just kidding. 

As they started off in the direction of the parking lot, Harry was vaguely aware of Louis mumbling something or other, but he was freaking out too bad to really pay attention. His head craned back at the abandoned toilet door, and he groaned wistfully. He had been so close! He never though this date would have ended (and basically started) with him being so dying to pee. How unfortunate. 

He smiled feebly as Louis squeezed his hand reassuringly. “What? No, you’re fine. It’s okay,” he said through gritted teeth. “Seriously, all I remember about the haunted house right now, is having to pee. Like, the whole time.” He hunched over slightly. This walking was seriously killing him right now. It was jostling all the liquid around inside him even more painfully. “Maybe we can go again sometime. When I don’t drink my weight in tea beforehand, and I can actually enjoy it.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hey!” Louis punched Harry’s arm lightly, careful not to jostle him. “I have been nothing but supportive.” He couldn’t help giggling a little at the end of the sentence, because he knew he’d been a shit. He was pretty sure Harry hadn’t minded all that much though, and now that he knew how dire the situation was, Louis was actually going to put the teasing to the side for a bit. At least until Harry was able to pee.

Louis winced slightly as Harry told him how much he’d been dying to pee all night. “Aw, Haz, you should have told me when we were in there,” he said sympathetically. “I was probably a right pain in the arse.” He remembered purposefully scaring Harry and making him run, and that probably was horrible for his bladder. “Then again, it was your own fault for not telling me,” he added, cheekily.

They reached the car then, and Louis opened the door for Harry; not so much because he was trying to impress him like at the beginning of the date, but because Harry seriously looked like he was going to wee himself if he had to do anything other than concentrate on holding it. Louis jogged over to the driver’s side and jumped into his own seat, and by then Harry had already buckled up and was bent over partly with both hands shoved into his crotch. 

“Hang in there, Hazza. And try not to wee all over me seats,” Louis said in a light tone, then started up the car, pulling out of the parking space. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Uh huh,” Harry joked again lightly. He had been able to offer another weak smile, but it was probably leaning more towards painful grimace.

Harry blushed a little. He knew he should have told Louis sooner. It probably would have been better than just suffering the whole night in silence. But still. In Harry’s defense, he really had thought it would have made things awkward while they were in there. “I know…” he moaned, managing to lean back up to a half-walking, half-waddling stance. “And you’re right; you were _definitely_ a pain in the arse,” he joked back, grunting out an uneven breath as he took another unsettling step. “Next time I’ll tell you right away, so then you don’t have to save all your jokes for the very end,” he suggested playfully, although he kind of ruined the light tone of his voice with another deep grunt of pain. Ok, he actually couldn't joke right now.

Harry was secretly thrilled Louis opened the door for him. It would have taken too much effort to release his hands; both of which had buried into his crotch the moment they were secluded enough from any passersby, to open it himself. Carefully, he clambered in, but he had to lean heavily back as soon as he was sitting as it put too much additional pressure on his bladder.

More out of not listening than actually ignoring, Harry didn’t respond to Louis’ jab about him wetting his seats, and instead hit his head back against the seat. “Ofggggh,” he moaned loudly, arching his back and gripping the edges of his seat. “Oh god, I’m gonna die. This is so bad. How far away do you live?!” he choked, unable to keep the slight panic from his voice. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis laughed. “Thanks, Haz, greatly appreciated. Trust me, I have plenty of jokes stored up if this happens again.” Not that this is something that usually happens more than once to regular people. Then again, he wasn’t exactly familiar with Harry’s bladder; this could be a freak occurrence, or he could be one of those people that always had to wee. Come to think of it, he remembered Harry rushing off to piss a couple of times during the few times they’d hung out with mates. He hadn’t thought much of it then, but coupled with the way Harry had gotten so desperate so quickly tonight, Louis figured he might have a pretty small bladder. It was weird that he was even thinking about that, but he just found it endearing, like everything else about Harry.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts when Harry started complaining again. “Please don’t die, Harry. How would I explain this to your parents?” he joked, reaching over to pat Harry’s leg. “Seriously though, I don’t live very far. Ten more minutes if the stoplights cooperate.” He could tell Harry was really panicking, so he added, “I can pull over if you can’t wait.” He stated it matter-of-factly, no judgement in his tone. “It’s dark enough, and you can duck behind a tree or something.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry groaned, both in desperation and mild amusement. “Something to look forward to, I guess…” Too bad for Louis Harry didn’t plan on ever, ever, ending up in this situation, ever again. Especially not when they were together. Once was definitely enough. Not to mention, Louis had already been there to witness Harry dashing from the car as soon as they got back from hanging out with some friends, to get to the toilet, not too long ago. At least Harry hadn’t been squirming that time though. Well, too much, anyway. Louis probably didn’t even remember. Who would, honestly? But Harry was pretty sure neither of them would be forgetting this experience any time soon, especially him. If his bladder didn’t finish him off first, his humiliation of this evening mostly likely would.

Crossing his legs tightly, Harry scrunched his face, seriously unable to really even joke back with Louis at this point. It took too much strength to even force a tiny laugh of acknowledgment. He just hoped, Louis understood. 

Harry winced at the thought of pulling over. “Oh, I don’t know…” he mumbled, shaking his legs and looking around the darkened streets. “I don’t want to get in trouble.” He gripped his trembling thighs, feeling his bladder pulsing even harsher at the thought of imminent relief. “I-I can probably hold it… till we get to your flat…” He leaned forward a little, swiveling his hips into the seat. “I think.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You think?” Louis chuckled, pressing down hard on the gas to speed through a yellow light. “My car seat doesn’t find that too reassuring,” he joked. He was going to push Harry on the idea of just pulling over, but he could tell Harry felt a bit awkward about the whole situation and he didn’t want to offend his pride or anything. At least not now, when the poor lad looked like he was about to explode.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Yeah, no worries,” Harry winced, shifting to get his leg up and crossed over his other one. He squeezed his thighs tightly, rocking side to side in his seat. “I’m kind of already embarrassed enough as it is,” he admitted, running shaky hands down his thighs. “I don’t think I could handle that.” He could make it. Yes, he was literally bursting at this point. But Louis’ flat had to be close by! He wasn’t a baby, he could hold it.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Aw, love,” Louis kept his voice light, a bit of a teasing lilt to it so as not to make the situation too serious. “No reason to be embarrassed,” he insisted.

“I’ve been there, I know the feeling,” he laughed lightly, switching over to the next lane to pass a car that was going way too slow for his liking. “Literally almost pissed meself just last week,” he continued, hoping to make Harry feel better. “Woke up late for a test and by the time it was done me back teeth were floating. Nearly bull-dozed over some poor girl in my haste to get to the toilet,” he snorted at himself. He actually hadn’t been all that close to weeing himself, but he liked to embellish his stories a bit, especially for Harry’s benefit. 

He realized regretfully a second later that telling Harry about a time he was desperate to wee when Harry was nearly pissing his pants probably wasn’t the best idea, especially based on the way Harry was clutching his dick and banging his head against the headrest of the seat. Dammit. Louis really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was trying to listen to Louis’ story, but instead of helping, it was actually just making his bladder pulse even more. That’s exactly how he felt. He appreciated Louis trying to distract him (at least, that’s what Harry assumed he was doing), but the topic might not have been the best choice for the current situation.

“ _My_ back teeth are floating,” Harry cringed, banging his head back into his seat and wincing loudly when they went over a bump in the road. “Drowning, actually.”

Uncrossing his legs, he tapped them restlessly on the floor, and briefly wondered how much more humiliating it would be if he unbuttoned his jeans for a little bit of relief. He decided it was probably better if he didn’t. Maybe he could get Louis back for all this teasing one day by bringing back up his story of being desperate during his test. If Harry remembered, that is.

“Are we almost there?” he whimpered, bouncing a little in his seat. This was taking forever. He might actually have to have Louis pull in somewhere in a minute. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis winced. “Sorry, Haz,” he patted his knee briefly. “I’m shit at the whole comforting you when you need to pee thing,” he gave Harry a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, almost there,” he assured. They were stopped at the thousandth stop light, and Louis took the chance to look over at Harry. Harry was tensed up so tight that Louis could see the muscles bulging out of his arms and legs, and he could see tears forming in Harry’s eyes.

He rubbed Harry’s arm gently, saying softly, “Just try to relax a little. It’s not the end of the world if you wee yourself.” He punctuated his sentence with a laugh that was meant to be light and jokey, but it came out sounding awkward even to him. He really honestly didn’t care if Harry did have an accident; not that he didn’t think Harry could hold it, because college-aged guys didn’t go around wetting themselves every day. But to Louis, that sort of thing just wasn’t a big deal, at least not something to stress over; if anything, it would just be something to laugh and joke about, and then move on. 

But he knew those thoughts didn’t come across in his delivery of the sentiment, so he squeezed Harry’s thigh as the light turned green and he started driving again. “Seriously, don’t stress. We’ll be at my place any minute now,” he assured. “And besides,” he added, back in his joking tone, “All that frowning is going to ruin that pretty little face of yours.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Don’t worry, I think the only comforting thing when you need to pee, is an actual toilet, anyway,” Harry told him. Trying to be discreet, he fumbled on the side of the seat for the handle that he could use to lean his seat back a little. His bladder was too full and too squished right now, and he was hoping to make some sort of room for it. 

He pulled it, but ended up falling back too far, not only making his maneuver anything but discreet, but it also managed to jostle his bladder that much more.

“Ooompfh!” he groaned out loud, pressing his feet into the floor. He was going to burst any second now. How long had he been holding it? Since they got to the bloody haunted house! Yes, he was definitely going to burst. 

He tried to find comfort in Louis’ reassurance that they were almost there, but his bladder was aching so bad that it was hard to find anything but distressing pain. His eyes stung with the pressure. Great, he was about to leak from both ends now. This night just kept getting better and better.

With a grimace, Harry tried not to moan at Louis rubbing his arm, but even that slight touch made the pee slosh around inside him. He was pretty sure he caught Louis telling him it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he pissed himself, but Harry might have to disagree. No matter how sympathetic Louis might sound, there was absolutely no way he was ever going to want to even look at Harry again if he ended up peeing all over himself, and not to mention, Louis’ seat. Not that it was going to happen, of course. It wasn’t even a real thought, but even just the idea made him shudder. 

Leaning all the way forward, he wrapped his arms around himself and bit his lip, face scrunched up. He blushed, and even smiled a little though at Louis calling his face ‘pretty’.

“Don’t make me laugh,” he moaned lightly. “I can’t help it. I really have to go really bad. Like god,” he cringed, leaning back up and squeezing his legs so tight that his bum and thighs lifted a bit off the seat. “I just, oooh, I need to go.” He bounced a little. “How much further? Or is there somewhere we can stop?” he blurted out, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. “Like, are we actually really almost there?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ummm, maybe ten minutes,” Louis estimated. There’d been construction, so they’d needed to take a slight detour, but his house wasn’t much further. “I don’t think there’s anywhere to stop on the way, but the tree option still stands,” he suggested. 

He turned to look at Harry at another red light, and Christ, his face was beat red; there was even a deep flush spreading across his neck and upper chest. “Haz, really mate, don’t hurt yourself over this,” he tried to keep the worry out of his voice because he didn’t want Harry to think he was babying him or anything, but he was honestly getting anxious just looking at him. His own slight need to pee had even increased quite a lot just from Harry’s desperate presence. It wasn’t bad by any means, but if Louis was feeling this prickly and nervous just from looking at Harry, he couldn’t imagine how Harry must be feeling. He really wished he would just swallow his pride or whatever was stopping him, and let Louis pull over so he could jump out and relieve himself.

A few more minutes had passed before Louis spoke up again. “Do you think you can wait another five minutes or so, or do you want me to pull over?” he asked.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Ten minutes!?” Harry choked, both hands slipping unconsciously towards his crotch. “That’s far.” He glanced around. No, the tree was definitely _not_ an option. There was no way he was going to do that.

Slipping into his own thoughts, he turned towards the window and focused only on holding in all this pee until they finally got there. He could do it. He could. He _had_ to! 

“Uggh, there’s so many bumps,” he moaned a few minutes later, squirming in his seat and tossing his head back. 

He vaguely registered Louis saying something about Harry possibly hurting himself, but little did Louis know that Harry wasn’t hurting already, he was bloody dying. Like, literally. This was horrible. His whole body was on edge, feeling every little movement or tiny jerk of the car. He swore he could feel pee up to his ribs. 

Whimpering softly, Harry banged his legs together, rocking up and down in his seat. “No-no, I can wait. I-I think. Just hurry, ok?” He really hoped Louis didn’t hear how worried he sounded. Because he was worried. Worried he was actually going to explode all over Louis’ car.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Alright, Hazza,” Louis sighed quietly, not understanding why Harry would want to put himself through this pain instead of just peeing outside when nobody would even see him. He pushed down harder on the gas though, glancing worriedly over at Harry every few seconds as he sped down the last few streets towards his flat.

Harry was panting beside him, like practically gasping out his breaths. Keeping his eyes on the road as he took the next corner a little too quickly, Louis said softly, “Breathe, love.” He didn’t want the boy having a bloody asthma attack or something in his car; Louis was so not prepared for that. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

That was it, Harry was going to die. He was sure of it. He was so bursting, and they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere! 

Not even realizing he was breathing so heavily, he shifted wildly in his seat, bumping back against it agitatedly. “It hurts too much to breathe,” he grunted, hands falling to grab at his cock tightly. “It hurts to do anything!”

He glanced out his window impatiently. “Is this your street?” he moaned as they turned down a random road. God, he hoped so.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis didn’t know anything comforting to say to that, so he just hummed in response, hoping it came out sympathetic. 

“No, but it’s the next one down there,” he assured, pointing ahead. They reached the street less than a minute later, and a few moments later they were pulling into the driveway. 

“We’re here,” he announced, since Harry didn’t even seem to realize they’d stopped moving. He unbuckled his seatbelt, waiting for Harry to do the same.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry threw his head back in pain when Louis told him it was still another street away. At that moment, a street felt more like a lifetime away. He could feel his overly full bladder bulging against his too-tight pants. This was no doubt going to be the longest piss of his life.

Getting lost in his desperation again, he didn’t even register that Louis had finally pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. Frantically, Harry opened his eyes and squeezed his legs. Thank god. He made it. Now he could finally, finally, pee and get rid of this overwhelming pressure. 

“I get the bathroom first!” he cried, scrambling out of his seatbelt and rushing out of the car. As soon as he stood up though, he felt an even stronger tug on his bladder and he had to bend over slightly. He probably looked so ridiculous right now. Pressing his hands into his crotch, he tried to get himself back under control. “MMmnnnggg,” he huffed loudly, struggling to stand back up and make it the few feet to the door. He really didn’t remember the last time he had to pee this bad.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis giggled to himself quietly when Harry announced that he got the bathroom first. He briefly considered arguing with him for it as a joke, but he decided that was too evil even for him. If Harry wasn’t this incredibly desperate, he would be tempted to sprint to the bathroom and lock him out, but now was clearly not the time for games.

He got out of the car as Harry did the same, and started moving towards the house. When he heard Harry groan, he turned back to see him bent over and appearing to be fighting off an urge to pee. Louis walked back to where Harry was standing beside the car, and put a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

“Alright?” he asked, trying to lead Harry towards the door. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Even through his desperation, Harry could feel his cheeks flush at being caught in such a childish predicament. He should be able to control himself better than this. Especially on a first date! But he just really had to go so bad, and he just drank too much earlier. He couldn’t help it.

Chewing his lip anxiously, he let Louis guide him towards the door, whimpering at each unsettling step he took.

“I think so,” he mumbled, letting one hand go from his dick to clutch at his straining bladder instead. It felt tight under his feather-light touch. Screaming to just be emptied. _’Almost there, almost there,’_ he told himself, wincing up the front steps. He jiggled in place as he waited for Louis to unlock the door, stepping clumsily on top of his own feet. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis unlocked the door, ushering Harry inside quickly. He slipped off his shoes, watching Harry try to do the same as he jiggled around. “Don’t worry ‘bout your shoes, Haz,” he waved his hand in a ‘don’t worry about it’ gesture. “The loo’s just down the hall and around the corner,” he informed, starting to lead the way. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

"Mmm," Harry moaned, still trying to politely wrestle with his shoes. "You sure?" But he had to hope Louis was, because he really couldn't wait. Hobbling behind Louis, he had both hands squeezing his cock now, thankful that he and Louis at least knew each other enough that he could probably get away with that. It might have been their first date, but it wasn’t the first time they'd ever hung out. 

"No one else is here, right?" Harry winced, worried that he'd both get caught in this situation by someone else, and that it was possible someone else could have unknowingly beat him to the toilet. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No, Zayn’s out for the night,” Louis reassured. “It’s just me that gets the pleasure of seeing you in that ridiculous pose,” he teased, when he turned around and saw Harry had stopped walking to twist his legs around each other like a pretzel. He was also openly clutching his dick with both hands, in the exact pee-stance Louis had seen his six-year old cousin in the last time he’d visited home. Harry actually made it look endearingly cute though. 

“C’mon, mate, don’t whiz all over my floor,” he joked, tugging gently on Harry’s elbow. They were like five steps away from the loo, and he wasn’t going to let Harry lose it now of all times. His own bladder twinged as the toilet came into sight, but he pushed that thought aside.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Oh, lucky me,” Harry managed to joke back through a shaky grimace as he reached to tug at his waistband, desperate to undo his belt and get his jeans unzipped as soon as possible. If for nothing else than to just relieve some mild pressure. He picked way too tight of trousers for a moment like this. Halfway to the toilet, he had to stop and cross his legs to get himself under control again. He was seriously about to piss all over himself. And he was absolutely positive he must look like an idiot right now; but an idiot in a pee-stance was better than an idiot with pee-stained jeans, he supposed.

“M’kay,” Harry finally grunted, untwisting his legs so Louis could lead him the rest of the way. As soon as the toilet came into view, his bladder trembled and shook more violently than it had all evening, and he rushed to it, nearly tripping on his own two feet on the way. He was pretty sure he heard Louis giggling at him, but he couldn’t worry about that as he quickly shut Louis out behind the door, and had one hand on his dick and one on his zipper as he tried to tug it down on the walk to the toilet. 

It took what felt like ages to finally get himself out, and now that he was alone, he was doing the completely uncontained version of the pee-dance he’d been trying to disguise for the better part of the night. Jumping up and down and stepping over his feet, Harry finally got his belt and zipper undone, and pulled his dick out of his pants. He had to squeeze it to keep from springing an early leak as he quickly aimed it at the toilet and started pissing instantly. 

“Uggggghhhhhhh,” he groaned loudly, the moment the pressure started to release. “Ughghooghh,” he continued, nearly panting at the relief and momentarily forgetting that Louis was right outside the door. “Oh my god, finally. Oh my god…” His pee hit the toilet water loudly and he pitched himself forward in an effort to drain himself as quickly as possible. This was possibly the best feeling in the entire world. He didn’t even want it to end it felt so good. And at the rate it was taking to empty himself, it didn’t _feel_ like it was ever going to end either.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry started inching his way forward, then immediately shot off when they reached the toilet door. Louis giggled loudly as Harry slammed the door shut in his haste to get to the toilet. There were a few seconds where all Louis heard was loud panting, and then he heard the unmistakable sound of urine hitting water, and Harry’s loud moan.

Louis smiled to himself, honestly quite happy that his date had made it on time; he didn’t think Harry would _actually_ pee his pants, but there were a few times there where it was a close call. He waited outside the loo as Harry peed since he needed to go after anyways. Harry’s loud stream could be clearly heard against the toilet water, and Louis squeezed his legs together as it sent a shiver of an urge to his bladder. Hearing someone else pee when you needed to go was always the worst. 

Harry was also moaning loudly about how good he felt, probably not realizing that Louis could hear him. Louis giggled to himself, shaking his head fondly at the adorable dork on the other side of the door. To take his mind off his own filling bladder, Louis called out, “Feels good, huh, Styles?”, aiming to make Harry blush a little when he realized Louis could fully hear everything he was saying and doing. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was actually so lost in his relief; with his head tipped back, and throat exposed, that he literally forgot anything else in the world existed. Including Louis waiting outside the door, and the fact that he could (obviously) hear everything he was doing. Oops. 

Glad Louis at least wasn’t able to see the blush rapidly filling Harry’s cheeks, he still couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face as he forced the last drops out. He felt too good to worry about being embarrassed right now.

“So, _so_ good,” he replied, sighing once more as the last of it finally drained out of him. “I wasn’t sure I was going to make it,” he exaggerated (sort of) as he flushed the toilet and tucked himself back into his pants. 

He took his time now that he wasn’t in a rush, to wash and dry his hands. Smiling dopily at himself in the mirror. He felt like he’d just lost ten pounds.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was pleasantly surprised when Harry replied back about it feeling ‘so good’, instead of just quieting himself; he loved that Harry was the type that could hold his own and put up with Louis’ banter. He chuckled when Harry admitted he didn’t know if he was going to make it.

“You and me both, Hazza,” Louis replied. “Have to say, you’re the first date I’ve had with a toilet emergency, so congrats on that,” he joked, laughing.

A few seconds later, he heard the toilet flush. He expected Harry to return a couple seconds later, but after an abnormally long time, Harry was still behind the closed door. “What are you doing in there, mate?” Louis rapped on the door. “ _Some_ of us still really need to wee.” He didn’t have to go that bad, but it would be fun to make Harry feel bad for a second.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Even as Harry sighed once more in absolute, empty, bliss, his face blushed brightly when Louis told him he was the first date with a toilet emergency. Well, at least if he and Louis didn’t work out (which he really didn’t think was going to be the case, especially given Louis was still joking with him even after all this) at least he would be remembered for something.

He had planned to wait until his blush died down a bit before finally leaving the toilet, but then Louis was banging on the door and telling him to hurry up. Harry gasped softly and nearly dropped his towel as he hurried out the door.

“Sorry, Lou. I didn’t know you had to go.” Louis might have told him, but in all honesty, the only thing Harry could remember hearing all evening was his own bladder screaming at him. “All yours,” he grinned cheekily, making his way over to the couch to wait. He probably could have used the opportunity to tease Louis a little, but he figured his time would come when he could enjoy being the one who was sitting comfortably, while getting to tease Louis a bit instead. He would just wait. 

That, and he just wasn't really that great at the whole teasing thing, or making people wait, or uncomfortable. But still, he was sure he would get his moment. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“S’alright, babe,” Louis grinned, patting Harry on the shoulder as he passed by. He quickly wee’d and washed his hands, then joined Harry in the living room. He squished up on the couch beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and leaning his head casually against Harry’s shoulders. Even though it was only the end of the first night they’d hung out alone together, Louis felt one hundred percent comfortable leaning against Harry like this. The whole pee emergency was probably actually a blessing to them both, since they’d already gone through something that could have been potentially awkward but wasn’t at all. He said as much to Harry, who snorted in response and turned to face Louis, his face lighting up and dimpling like crazy.

Before Louis could think twice about it, he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips, before leaning back and grinning like a fool. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry felt pleasantly flushed (for the first time tonight) when Louis wrapped his arm around him and pressed up close. Louis smelled so good, and Harry leaned in even more, his nose nearly brushing against Louis’ neck.

He giggled as Louis talked, feeling another wave of content wash over him when Louis made it obvious he wasn’t put off by what had just happened. What a relief. That didn’t mean Harry wanted it to happen, ever, ever again, of course. 

He smiled wider as he gazed happily into Louis’ beautiful eyes. And then before he knew what was happening, Louis’ lips were pressing against his own, and Harry ended up following the kiss when Louis pulled away. Too quickly.

Raising an eyebrow at Louis’ silly grin, Harry twisted to wrap both his arms around Louis’ neck and pulled him back in for another, deeper, kiss.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis sunk into Harry’s body as Harry pulled him back in, enjoying the blissful feeling of his lips melding perfectly around Harry’s. They just _fit_ , every part of them, and Louis didn’t think he’d ever been happier than in this moment. They snogged for what felt like an endless amount of time, Louis’ hands going instinctively up to tangle in Harry’s curls, pulling slightly as he kissed him. Before long, Louis felt his pants getting tighter, his erection straining against the zip of his jeans. He ignored it though, not wanting to go too far on the first date, especially when he didn’t know Harry’s boundaries. Instead, he focused on snogging Harry breathless. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry could barely breathe with his face pushed so close to Louis’, but he didn’t care. He keened when Louis’ hands made their way to his hair. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. People playing with his hair was his biggest weakness. His own hands were roaming around Louis’ body softly, not wanting to push it, but also unable to resist getting into the moment. 

When he leaned in closer, his hand found its way to Louis’ thigh. He kept it there, not sure if he was allowed to move it up any higher, so he squeezed it underneath his fingers. He knew it was only their first date, and usually he didn’t get this into it so quickly, but they’d also known each other for a bit and really, Harry just felt more comfortable around Louis than he had with basically anyone ever. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or pressured right now at all. He wanted this. And he was going to keep kissing as long as Louis let him. He could feel his cock stirring in his pants, but he just ignored it for now, leaning closer to swipe his tongue along Louis’ lips, seeking entrance into his mouth.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis could feel Harry’s hard-on press against his thigh every few seconds, but he could tell Harry wasn’t actively trying to push anything. Experimentally, Louis spread his legs a little and grinded his dick against Harry’s upper thigh. Harry moaned in response, his mouth going slack for a moment against Louis’. Louis took that as a sign to keep going, rutting up against Harry with more purpose. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s erection was growing at an embarrassingly fast rate, but with Louis pressing his own up against him, he couldn’t really help it. Cautiously, Harry let his hand slip a little higher on Louis’ thigh until his fingers brushed against his dick. The fact that Louis was as hard as he was sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. He had no idea how far they were going to take this, but he was willing to stick around and see. He let his fingers brush a little higher. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis broke away from the kiss for a couple of seconds to catch his breath. Resting his forehead against Harry’s, he ran one hand through his curls, going in from another quick kiss before leaning back again. He was painfully hard in his jeans now, already so worked up from just snogging Harry. 

Lining his crotch up with Harry’s, Louis rolled his hips, earning a moan of pleasure from the other boy. “This okay?” Louis asked, as he grinded down again.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from letting out an even louder, dirtier moan, from Louis rutting up against him. He nodded feverishly, blinking his eyes open at Louis.

“Definitely,” he assured him, leaning in to kiss Louis again. He let his tongue peek out to work its way into Louis’ mouth. He would actually really, really like to put his mouth on something else, but he wasn’t sure if Louis would let him. He wasn’t sure he should ask.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Mmm, babe, you feel so good,” Louis murmured, kissing along Harry’s jawline. He began sucking a lovebite into his neck, moaning when Harry reached a hand between them and palmed Louis’ cock through his jeans. 

“God, Hazza,” Louis gasped, thrusting his hips up at the contact. He usually wasn’t quite this responsive, hadn’t felt this close to coming so quickly since high school, but there was just something about Harry that got to him.

He briefly wondered if they were moving too fast, but immediately shook away the thought. This felt right, and Harry seemed to agree. Louis slipped his hand down to Harry’s jeans, fingering the zipper. “Can I…?” he glanced up at Harry, waiting for his nod of approval before unzipping the jeans and sliding his hand under Harry’s boxers, finally getting a hand on Harry’s cock. It felt hot and heavy in his palm, and Louis unconsciously jerked up when Harry’s cock twitched in his hand.

While stroking Harry’s cock, Louis sucked at his neck and murmured, “What do you want, babe?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s hips were jutting up at the contact and his cock jerked with each thrust of Louis’ hand. What did he want? His mind was such a fuzzy haze right now, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted. This felt pretty good right now. 

“I want…” He had to bite his lip to keep himself in control. “…to blow you.” He pulled back briefly from Louis’ lips on his neck so he could flutter his eyelashes at him. Looking into Louis' stunning and flushed face, Harry licked his lips, surprised at the thoughts currently circling his head. He felt like he would be up to doing just about anything right now.

 

_*Ok, even I think we suck for ending it right there! Wtf, us. I hope we’ll come back and finish this one eventually. We’ll all just assume that Harry got what he wanted for now.*_


End file.
